Destiny High School Marching Band
by GetITGotIT
Summary: Namine is a senior in colorguard. Roxas is a senior in drumline. Both of them in between happy and hurt...Will the both of them find love on their way to success this band season? Rated M for Possible Lemon/Language! some sorkai in it! :  ENJOY IT! HIATUS... I'm in a rut guys... :  BRB PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! GIGI here! So I am gonna let ya'll know that I am rating it M but for now it's just T. I may add some "SAUCY' stuff later so we'll see! ;)

This chapter was inspired by The Plain White T's song "Our Time Now"

I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

I do not own the song this chapter was based off of!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Our Time Now<p>

Namine sat quietly in the car. She watch the clouds slowy form in the sky. Cars swayed by as they made their way towards the school. The car ride would be short but it gave her enough time to get her mind in the gutter. She was barely covered due to the heated weather of summer. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top, black shorts and black sneakers. The top hugged her small body. She was beautifull. Her platnium blonde hair was tied into a messy bun. Strands of hair brushed over her pale blue eyes. Her skin had gotten tanner over the past few months. There was no girl like Namine Rose.

Constantly picking at her tank top, she breathed anxiously, awaiting the her arrival to her first day of band camp. The funny thing about band camp was how stereotyped it was. It wasn't even a camp. Everyday, members of the Destiny High School Marching Band would arrive to practice for at least 6 hours a day. There weren't cabins, drugs, or strip poker of any kind. The whole month of August would only be long days of practice.

Technically, Namine wasn't even in the band. She was a member of the colorguard. She was one of the girls who twirled flags, spun rifles, and tossed flags (to those who don't know). Being a senior that year, she was one of the main soloists. It was an honor to have a solo in this year's marching show. She shivered at the thought of her, alone on the field, doing what her instructor thought would be perfect for her. All eyes on her.

She began to wonder, 'If all eyes on me, then a certain pair of eyes will be watching me too.' She imagined a pair of dark blue eyes staring right at her. Those eyes happend to belong to a handsome blonde haired boy. His hair spiked to the side of his head in a messy yet beautiful fashion. His body was built well. He had a smaller body than most boys in their grade, but he mude that up in muscle. His name was Roxas. He was captain of the drumline. That's right. He's a drummer. One of the most irresistable type of guys out there. He and his best friend, Axel, ruled the world of percussion. Both made State in UIL. Both were awarded numerous amounts of times for their drumline performances. Both were also a pain in the ass. Any possibility of being humble, respectable boys diminished over the years. Axel influenced Roxas a lot. Axel would always get both of them in trouble. Whether it was for screaming during practice, or putting water in the tubas, they managed to do the stupidest things. Both were rude jerks. But something about Roxas made Namine crazy. He intrigued her.

"NAMINE!" Namine jumped as someone shouted outside the car. There she saw an auburn haired, blue eyed girl tapping on the glass of the passenger's side of the car.

"Hey Kairi!" she said as she jumped out of the car to hug her best friend.

"So are you ready?" Kairi exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Kairi wasn't always enthusiastic about band but Namine suspected the reason why. Kairi was also on colorguard. Both girls were on the team since their freshman year. Kairi had been her best friend since then but their chemistry made it seem like they've known each other since birth. They were sisters by bond, and true friends. Kairi had on a pink lacy tank top. He outfit included denim shorts and black high tops.

"Namine. What time should I come to pick you up?" Namine turned around to see her smiling mother, Rinoa. Her mother had long dark hair that sway beautifully around her long body. They didn't look anything alike. Namine to more of her father's appearance. Both beautiful but in many different ways.

"Pick me up at 3. I'll be done around then," she responded as she kept trying to find ways to just leave.

"Ok, see you then dear." her mother said as she drove off. Kairi and Namine left the parking lot to go inside the school and prepare for practice.

"So, why are you so excited?" Namine asked in teasing curiousity. Kairi turned a light shade of pink as she knew what her friend was referring to.

"Well, you know who is going to be here," she kept looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"It's been 2 months since I've seen Sora around." Sora was co-captain of the trumpets. He was a typical trumpet. Cocky, goofy, and very energetic. He and his friends, Donald and Goofy, made up the clowns of the band. They were silly, but they were good guys with strong hearts.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Namine asked.

"No, I don't have the guts to. I mean, remember when I told Axel I liked him? He made my life a living hell! I will not go through that experience ever again." she gasped from the memory.

"And that's why drums and guard hate each other," Namine sighed. She didn't want to hate the drums for many reasons. They were AMAZING at what they do. They had won so many events, and they had style. Pep rallies were nothing without the drumline dancing in the middle of the gym. She also didn't want to hate Roxas because of Axel's mistake. It wasn't fair.

"Exactly! That's why I worry about Sora. I don't want to hate him! His spiky brown hair and his deep, dark eyes, and his cute little grin and-"

"OK! We get it! He's cute and you like him! Don't start going into detail,"

"Now I will detail everything about him because you don't want me too!" Kairi teased as she leaned up against a wall.  
>"His trumpet playing and the way he moves his toungue around while he's playing! And when he's shirtless-"<p>

Namine was starting to be disturbed by Kairi's perverted thoughts.

"I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU NOW!" Namine yelled, covering her ears.

"LA LA la LA la la LA!" she tried to sing to block the red head's constant blabbering. Just as Kairi was about to continue on, she paused with eyes wide open. Sora and his brother Roxas were walking nearby. Out of reaction, she turned around trying to find a way to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Namine. Hey Kairi!" Sora yelled as he put more emphasis on Kairi. Namine didn't catch it, but Kairi sure did.

"Hey Sora," Namine responded as her friend was to scared to even speak. Roxas walked by next to his brother when he dropped one of his drumsticks. He and Namine both bent down to reach for the percussionist's tool. Unknowing of the other's intention, they both accidently bumped each other's hand. Roxas simply smiled as Namine could only blankly stare. She didn't move. Like a deer caught in headlights, she remained still hoping to avoid any conflict. Her hand still paused on the drumstick.

"Um... Namine?" Roxas asked. Namine finally broke from her trance. He couldn't lift his hand up. She had her's on top of his.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool." he replied as they both stood up. Their eyes had locked onto each others. She couldn't stop staring into his beautufl colbalt eyes. Sora took notice of the two teens and their strange reactions. He chuckled to himself and lightly tapped on Roxas' shoulder.

"We have to go before we are late!" Sora reminded his brother. Roxas quickly got his mind back on track.

"Ok, see you later guys," he told the girls as he and the brunette made their way to the band hall. Namine could only sigh watching Roxas leave. She had never interacted with him like that before. She would look over towards him and he would occasionally pay attention to her, but never had they both felt the way they just did.

"Well well well..." Kairi said teasingly. She winked towards Namine and smiled.

"I knew you liked him. I always knew you two would go after each other."

"What? No! It's not like that at all! I swear! He's nice and funny and cute... BUT it doesn't mean anything!" Namine retorted as she tried to defend herself from Kairi's interogation.

All Kairi could do was laugh at Namine's pathetic excuse of a lie. "Yeah right! Well on the bright side! If we ever marry them, we'll be sisters!" Kairi dashed off after her last statement knowing Namine would chase her. She was right. Namine pushed off the ground with incredible strength to chase her best friend. Both were laughing across the halls.

'This year will be amazing.'

* * *

><p>So? How was it? My very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. Very exciting! If you have any suggestions or thoughts on it, please feel free to let me know! If you need help to understand the world of marching band, I can help you along the journey. Obviously you can see my guilty pleasure for drummers XD So please review!<p>

Namine: (o.o) I feel stupid! Aaaaah dang it Roxas making me lose control!

Kairi: :D Awww Namine have a crush!

Roxas: (;.;) ...not my fault I'm an attractive drummer... that's like a double threat

Sora: :O what am I? Trumpets are hot too!

Me: c: Uh maybe cute but not hot like drummers... sorry Sora

Sora :'( WAAAAAH


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Always"  
>I dont not own Kingdom hearts!<p>

I do not own this song either!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Always<p>

Sweat dropped to the ground as the kids ran laps. Round and round they went, the band traveled all around the field. Heat radiated off the ground as the sun beat down on them harshly. Namine couldn't take it anymore. Anymore workouts, she just might pass out. 'Are we done yet?' She questioned mentally, awaiting for the sound of the director's whistle.

Like magic, she heard a screech from the director. She looked up the stands to see their director, Mickey Mouse. However, he preferred to be called Mickey. He treated the kids with the respect they wanted, and the band returned the same favor. He was an excellent director for their band. He was was the conductor for the Fantasia Philharmonic. It was an honor to know him.

"Alright everyone, thats it for today!" he said through the microphone.

All Namine could do was fall on the ground. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to find her breath. She looked up the drum major's stand to see Riku climbing down. Riku was her older brother. He had long silver hair that emphasized his lovely teal eyes. He wasn't really related to Namine. He was adopted long ago. When her mother and father married, they adopted Riku as a baby. Little did they know they were pregnant with Namine at the same time. Even though they were blood siblings, she still loved him with all her heart.

He made his way toward Namine, picking up his water cooler on the way.

"Hey! Do you need a ride home?" he asked her. Both him and Namine had their licenses. The only problem was that there was only one car. Her brother needed the car far more than she did however. He had to go to practice early as drum major. He also was on the school soccer team. He always had places to be. She was the one who decided that he would be the one to own the car. She knew all to well that she didn't have to have a car to get around. It was better this way.

"No I told mom she could come get me." she responded smiling.

"Ok. See you at home." he said as he made his way to his blue truck. Riku was dum major for this year's show and also one of the best saxophone players the band ever had. He worked hard for his position and deserved it. Walking past him was Olette, his girlfriend. She was a junior and also one of the flutist for this year's show. Namine didn't hate or like Olette. She and Riku were barely even dating. It was almost as if he was dating her just to be there. They enjoyed each other's company, but the never truly show interested in each other. Namine never told her brother about it though. She knew he had his reasons to why she was still there.

"Bye Nami!" He yelled from his window as he drove out of the parking lot. She watched the car leave until it could no longer be seen. Afterwards, she walked toward the school holding 2 flags, a sabre, and a rifle. She tried to keep her grip on it but it was no use. After a few seconds, she dropped her rifle flat on the ground. She unsuccessfully tried to pick it back up only to drop her sabre. She growled in frustration. She looked up at the sky and thought 'is this a test of my patience because it's not working.' It was until she noticed someone pick them up for her. Her eyes wondered up to see it was none other than Roxas.

* * *

><p>Roxas had finally gotten all his chips off the field. He was always last off the field. He took his time getting his stuff together and began his exit. Just as he was about to make his way through inside the school, he heard a giant smack in the parking lot. He turned to see Namine struggling with her equipment. He contemplated whether or not he should keep going or help her. That was then he heard another smack on the ground. That was it. He put his drum down and put his chips next to it. His mind was decided as he turn around and approached the girl.<p>

He reached to grab both fake weapons. She looked up at him with surprise. He simply smiled at her. 'Shes kinda cute' he thought to himself. She smiled back and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Need help?" he asked her as she tried to keep her flags in her hands.

"No I got it." she replied trying to keep her balance. A small girl with heavy equipment wasn't a good combination. He chuckled at her as she rejected his offer.

"Your about to fall over." he claimed as she grabbed her weapons back.

"Well I think I'll take my chances." she told him as she continued her stride down the parking lot. He followed only to grab her rifle and sabre from her grasp.

"HEY! GIVE THEM BACK!" what Roxas didn't realize was that he just broke the number one rule in band. Never touch, grab, or take a colorguard member's equipment. He laughed as she began to turn red with anger. That was then she had an idea. She made her way toward the school with an evil smile. Roxas only stood with a confused look on his face. Namine walked toward his drum, picked it up and put it on. That was when Roxas started to run as he heard her tapping on the instrument. She patted her hands on the snare with little force as she didn't want to break it. She purposely played it off beat to annoy him. TAP! Tap! TAP! It was almost unbearable to him. He finally reached the girl he and grabbed her wrists. She then decided to tease him.

"Awww didn't want me to hurt your love child?" she taunted as he began to check the drum to be sure it was ok. Kneeling on the ground, he picked the drum up and began to move it around checking every spot. After seeing the how everything was all in tact, he peered up at Namine like a child. "Why would you do that?" he asked as if she committed murder. She took her weapons from his hands and stared at him. "You just took my weapons!" she responded towards his childish plea. He only stood up to respond back to her. "Well you wouldn't let me help you!" he half laughed as he put his drum off her. She tried to find a way to find an answer to cleverly give back but she couldn't think of one. She could only look down toward the cement pavement. He was right.

He noticed her reaction and felt guilt overcome him. The way her face looked at that moment only made him feel worse. "Hey it was only a joke." he claimed as he tried to cheer the young girl up.

Her eyes found their way up towards his. She couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes. It was like a maze. The more she tried to escape, she found herself lost farther inside. Roxas had the same feeling going on throughout his mind. Her pale blue eyes kept drawing his eyes to keep from looking away. What both kids didn't know were how oblivious they became to what was happening. Roxas' grip on the drum was slowy fading, as well as Namine's grip on her weapons. They didn't even realize how close they were getting. Any closer, the could be confused for one person. Just as Namine could feel the heat of Roxas' skin, his grip on the drum gave in as he stumbled forward clumsily, barely catching his instrument. "oh my gosh!" Namine squealed as she felt her equipment fall to the ground as well. She wasn't as lucky however, as she dropped everything on the ground. She looked down to see her items scatter around the sidewalk. Roxas placed his drum down and turned toward the mess. He bent down picking up her flags and weapons. All Namine could do was watch him pick up her things. He swiftly lifted himself up holding everything in place "Can I help you now?" he asked politely. The girl nodded finding herself at a loss for words.

'So drumline guys aren't complete assholes?' she began to imagine. Her memories of Axel and Roxas began to seem like lies. All those times they hurt someone or pranked an innocent band kids, were slowly fading away. He walked into the school, and continued his stride before the two of them interacted. Namine looked at his drum and decided to return the favor. She strapped it on, grabbed his marching chips, and headed inside.

She finally caught up with him and started to flaunt her new addition of her outfit. Roxas took one glance, but suddenly had a double take moment. He started to laugh his ass off. "Wow! So now your in drumline?" he asked tauntingly. She looked at him and smiled.

As they reached the drumline closet, she started to lightly tap on the snare drum mimicking the blonde male. He noticed her trying to play and simply giggled. He walked behind her and took a slight hold of her delicate wrists. She blushed in their awkward position and wiggled to find a way to make it less awkward. Roxas only chuckled at her timidness. "Here like this." he told her as he began to run her hands up and down the drum in different many different styles. She understood the hardships that Roxas had to deal with as a drummer. 'How do they do this? It's almost impossible!' she tried to keep up with the rhythm but found herself at a loss. He finally let go of her and backed away to find a seat. Confused, she looked around trying to see what Roxas was up to.

"What?" she asked in extreme curiousity. He simply crossed his arms, leaned back against his chair, and smiled. "Play me something," he demanded, awaiting her to start creating music. She stood there in utter stupidity. "What? I can't play!" her answer only made Roxas laugh. He sat up a bit thinking a bit. Suddenly, he found his answer! "If you play me something, I'll try to spin one of your... thingies..." he claimed only making her laugh. "My thingies? I think you mean weapons." "Yeah whatever! And GO!" he stated still waiting for her attepmt. "Well just letting you know, I don't know what the hell I'm doing." she said trying to warn him before she began. She closed her eyes, took a breath and started to tap on the drum. Playing pitifully on the instrument, she waited for criticism or a mocking laugh. After the tiny girl was done, the boy began to speak. "Wow, your pretty good for not knowing 'what the hell your doing.'" he mocked as she began to smile. "Really? Well I am a pretty quick learner." she said confidently with a grin across her face.

She had a sudden realization of his promise and laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked in sudden curiosity to her sudden joy. "Well... you promised..." she said while grabbing his wrist leaving the drumline room. They entered the band hall to come across her colorguard equipment. "... that you would spin on of these 'thingies' and now I want to watch you try." she said maniacally. His grin suddenly vanished as he look at his options. There before him stood a sword, a gun, and a flag. He picked the rifle up and started to question it. "Are they really this light?" he asked her. She only smirked and began to explain "Well you'd be surprised how hard it would be to toss in the air." he could only agree knowing how difficult it must be to be on the team. With a firm grasp, he began to look at her for acceptance. "Like this?" he asked holding it upside down. Namine almost choked from laughter. She took the weapon from him and placed it properly in his hands. "There. Now turn it around and flip it." he nodded to her tutorial and flipped it. It spun in the air no longer than a second only to hear it fall to the ground. He looked at Namine in shock and began to ask in wonder "HOW DO YOU CATCH THOSE THINGS?" she fell to the ground in laughter and felt tears at the brink of her eyes.

Her laughing ceased as she heard her cell phone. She looked in her pocket to see her mother calling her. She took in a deep breath to stop the chuckling, and answered the call. "Hello mom!" she said cheerfully, with a hint of laughter. "Sweetheart? I'm outside waiting." Her mother told her. Namine looked up at the clock and remembered. It was 3:24. She grabbed her items and started to dash toward the guard room. Roxas followed as he saw her throw her equipment inside a locker. "SHIT!" she yelled as she kept dropping her things on the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked wondering why she seemed in a hurry. "I told my mom to pick me up at 3." "So? Its only..." he checked his watch. "It's only 3:26" "Thats like a month late in mom years. I guess I'll see you around." she said sadly. She didn't want to leave him, especially when they had finally started to bond. "Yeah catch you later." he said as he left to get his keys. She turned around leaving him in the school.

'But I don't want to go'

* * *

><p>Wow that was longer than I expected! BUT whatever. To those questioning, mickey is in mouse form here. It is kingdom hearts and in the games they don't freak out by saying "OH GOD A MOUSE!" its normal in this story and plus he seemed like the perfect director! And this chapter was truly written in experience! Love DRUMMERS! And Riku as drum major? OH god thats sexy! Don't be strangers! Review<p>

Mickey: I'm a conductor again

Me: Y U NO MY DRUM MAJOR?

:)

P.S. Don't expect updates to be this quick i am sick today and i decided to get it done with. COUGH! I think chapter 3 may be delayed a bit longer but its coming up! CHAO!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was inspired by the song _'Please Don't Leave Me'_ by P!nk

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song!

Enjoy it and review!

Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave Me

* * *

><p>Friday night finally arrived, and Namine couldn't help but to be excited. Fridays were spirit day for the band, and after their practice, the whole band would go out to do a fun activity together. Even all the directors would go to enjoy the end of the week. It was a reward for practicing the whole week. Tonight's theme was bowling. With her ticket in her hand along with her money, Namine came down the stairs to say her goodbyes.<p>

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey! Do you have everything? Money? Ticket? Phone?" she asked in a motherly tone. Namine could only laugh at her mother's protective nature.

"Yes mom. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok just making sure. Now give me hug." she smiled walking up to her precious daughter. Namine couldn't help but give in to her mother's embrace. She loved her mom, but sometimes she worried too much.

"Now get out of here and have fun."

"Ok I'll have fun defacing property and stealing cop cars!" Namine joked leaving through the front door. As she exited her small home she looked outside to see Kairi parked on the curb. As she walked to the car her friend slowly rolled down the window.

"Hurry up! Were already late!" Kairi rolled her window back up as she waited for her blonde friend to get in the new Nissan Ultima. Her car matched Kairi's personality perfectly. Red, new, and spunky. Nothing could describe the sassy girl better.

"I'm sorry, my mother had to check up on me a bit. You know how she is!" Kairi could only nod in agreement. Her mother was just like any stereotypical mother. Caring, protective, and paranoid. It was the average personality of a single parent.

"So where is spirit night tonight?" Namine asked.

"Well it's supposed to be at the Atlantica Arcade. You know that place with bowling, laser tag, and stuff. It should be fun I guess."

"Hmm... Who's all going?" Namine could only hope that some of her supposed friends would stay home. She loved colorguard all in a whole, but some of them individually were too much for her.

"I know for a fact that Aqua is going with Terra and Ven. Xion is going with Riku because Olette has to see her family..." Namine sighed with relief. 'Thank god.' she preferred Riku with Xion. They had been friends since elementary school, but thats all they had ever been. They always stayed friends. However, Namine knew better.

'They both want more, so what's holding them back?'

She shook the thought off and continued to listen to Kairi's explanation.

"And Selphie can't come because she is going to 'some' party" she emphasized.

"GOOD! No one wanted her to come anyways. She doesn't care about anyone besides herself so why should we care?"

"RIGHT?" Kairi agreed continuing their journey to the arcade. Selphie was one of those girls that did little work but expected a great reward for it in the end. She loved the spotlight to be on her and no one else. That's one of the reasons she was in colorguard, so she could earn her way to a solo.

"So that's all in guard who's going?" Namine asked hoping to hear more names.

"Uh.. that's all I know who's going for sure."

"Well I guess we could look forward to seeing Goofy trying to bowl. That'll be a show!" both girls started laughing remembering Goofy and his special moments. His life was never boring.

They finally arrived at the parking lot seeing it to be filled with cars.

"Ok try and find a parking spot!" the red head demanded looking around finding the spaces all filled. This surely was a challenge.

"Oh! Right there!" After a minute of searching, Namine had found one. Just as Kairi was about to pull in, a giant black Hummer made its way to it before her, cutting her off in an instant. Kairi glared at the car, recognizing it to be none other than Axel's. A boy with long spiky red hair exited the driver's side of the car. He wore a black 'Hollywood Undead' t-shirt, with regular jeans and black shoes. Just as he noticed Kairi's glare, Roxas and Demyx exited the car. Axel decided to play with the girl's temper.

"Sorry sweetheart! Maybe next time!" he taunted blowing her a kiss. Kairi's hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel as she saw the young man slap high fives to his friends. Roxas ignored his request as he found the joke to be harsh.

"And that is why I hate drumline!" she told Namine as she started to roll down her window. "FUCKING JERKS!" she suddenly threw her hand out showing her hatred through her middle finger. Namine sunk in her seat in embarrassment as her friend continued to show her rage. The boys simply laughed at Kairi's anger, finding it to be very enjoyable.

"C'mon! Let's just go find another spot..." Kairi was pissed off right now. Namine could only watch as her friend breathed heavily in anger. 'Has it really gotten this bad?' she asked herself mentally wondering how her friend could tolerate them for so long.

Just as Kairi parked, she took a moment to calm herself down. Her boiling temper was slowly cooling down, as she tried her hardest to put a happy face on.

"Ok I'm fine now." she assured Namine who could only worry about her friend's well being.

"Your sure? If you don't want to go, then it's fine with-"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped back only to catch herself placing her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Axel's just pushing my damn buttons. I'll be fine. I promise."

Namine smiled at her friend "Well if he ever does it again, I'll go kick his ass for you."

"No you wouldn't! Your scared to even look at him!" Kairi laughed, actually enjoying Namine's support.

"Yeah your right but I'll have your back. And there is a reason I'm scared to look at him!" she gagged making choking noises. The two friends began to laugh, exiting the car to go inside the giant arcarde.

Green and Blue lights flashed throughout the whole room, contrasting with the teal tile floors. Bowling lanes filed down across the room, creating joy for those using them. The arcade happily lit up across the other side. The two girls stood in awe, never truly seeing the place before.

Namine had a giant smile across her face, as she saw the beautiful scenery. The whole place was underwater themed, creating an enchanting ocean scene.

Just ahead of her, was their director, Mickey. Both girls walked up to their superior, happy to see him.

"Hey girls! Do you have your tickets?" he asked with a smile.

"Right here sir." Kairi responded as she and Namine lifted their hands to reveal their tickets.

"Alright, remember, you get an hour of bowling, and then $30 for arcade games."

"Thank you sir." both girls replied, walking off to find some of their friends. Suddenly Namine felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Aqua, captain of the colorguard. Her blue hair was a bit sweaty from running.

"Hey guys! Bye guys!" she said quickly. Namine caught her arm, stopping her from reaching her destination. 'Something's up. Aqua is more nervous then usual.'

"Hey Aqua! Why are you in such a rush?" the little blonde asked in curiousity of her friend's hurry.

"Well, Terra and I are going to go for a little ride in the 'Blue Lagoon' you know that little boat ride? I kind of was hoping..."  
>"He'd kiss you!" Kairi interupted in excitement only to get hit on the shoulder. "HEY!"<p>

"NO! I was hoping he would ask me out." Aqua blushed thinking of the possibilities.

"C'mon Aqua be honest! You totally want some action!" Kairi joked as she began to scrunch her lips together, imitating kissing noises. Once again, Aqua hit her, embarassed by the thought. Just then Terra came up behind the blue haired girl, startling her a bit.

"Hey are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy?" he asked while sneakily wrapping his arm around her.

"O-oh, N-no I'm alright! I p-promise." Aqua barely managed to speak, turning red in embarassment.

"Alright let's go!" he tugged her off to the little boat ride, leaving Namine and Kairi alone. The young red head bit her lip, catching Sora in the other side of the room. Namine caught her friend in a trance, knowing what was causing it. She sighed 'I guess I should let her do her thing.'

"Hey Kairi. I'm going to get some shoes, you go ask Sora if we can join his gro-" she suddenly paused due to the fact Kairi was squeezing her arms around her.

"YES! THANK YOU!" she didn't waste anytime, running off the brown haired trumpet. She clumsily ran into a trash can, but picked herself off and continued her way toward the boy. Namine laughed at her friend's little fall, finding it to be utterly adorable. 'Awww puppy love. Now about those bowling shoes.'

Suddenly she felt someone bump into her pushing her lightly to the side. Namine turned around to see Roxas smiling at her. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with black knee length shorts. His smile was warming to the heart, showing gentle kindness to his personality.

"Hey!" he said give her a warm greeting. "So what's up with you and your friend back there?" he asked referring to the scene at the parking lot.

"Well what's up with your friend there?" Namine said pointing at Axel who was stealing tickets from an arcade game. 'Typical' she thought in secret.

Roxas could only laugh at his friends disbehavior. "He's just spirited is all. Underneath that..." he stated while watching Axel continue his theft. "... he is really nice guy. You just gotta get to know him."

"Well it doesn't seem like it. Especially with last year and all."

"What happened last year?"

The girl stood there with her jaw dropped. She was almost as confused as he was.

"You don't... know?"

"If you refresh my memory... maybe it could ring a bell." he answered. He started walking toward a table near the food court. Halfway through, he gestured her to follow him. She accepted his gesture, sitting down on the table with him.

He coughed, beginning to continue their conversation. "So what happened with Axel last year?"  
>"Well Kairi had a crush on him last year, and when she told him," she paused as rage began to build up inside of her. "He decided to take it for granted. He went out with her on one date. And on that date they kind of... well.." her innocent mind couldn't find the right words to say. She made hand gestures trying to help him understand.<p>

"Oh," he said finally understanding what she meant "You mean they... did it?"

She could only nod in agreement, feeling utterly terrible for bringing the memory back to life.

"What did he do after that?"

The girl laughed pitifully at the question. "He went and told everyone that she was a slut, whore, or any other name he could possibly think of." she began to whimper, feeling sympathy for her dearest friend. "He made everyone hate her, and that's kind of when this whole war between both groups started and why you are all kind of considered assholes." Her eyes widened 'Did I just say that?'

Roxas stared at the girl in disbelief. 'Axel didn't tell me anything about this.' he scratched the back of his neck trying to find a way to counter with her arguement. "Well I didn't know there was a whole reason to why we were all considered 'assholes' are we really that crude?"

"Oh no!" she said trying to take back her accidental insult. "I didn't mean it like that I was just-" her apology was shortened when both Kairi and Sora came up to the table.

"Hey what's up ya'll?" the silly male said standing near his brother. Namine didn't have time to answer the question, still trying to continue her apology. Roxas decided otherwise.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." he ungracefully pulled himself from under the table slamming his palms to the surface.

"No wait I didn't mean to... " she sighed realizing her mistake. 'How could I be so stupid.' All she could do was watch as the boy walked toward Axel.

"What did you do? He looks pissed!" Sora exclaimed walking toward his brother. Kairi came toward Namine, watching the girls eyes beginning to water.

"Namine?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go bowl now," she wiped the tears from her eyes, keeping her emotions hidden from the public. "Really I am. Let's go."

Kairi nodded to Namine's request continuing their way toward the lanes. She still questioned Namine's feelings, still worried about her. "Namine are you sure your ok?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she choked out trying to find any way to avoid the subject to be brought up.

'I just want to forget.'

* * *

><p>SO I am a total Liar! I promised chapter 3 wouldn't be up for a while but i was sick again and i was bored... so i decided to post it. I won't be posting so frequently I just so happened to be not busy at the moment. Just wait a week! I'll be in M.I.A. for awhile! LOL<p>

So just for you all, I decided to tell which kingdom hearts characters is a member of what section of the band

Drum Major: Riku

Drumline: Tidus, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Seifer

Trumpets: Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie

Low Brass: Terra, Ven, and Fuu

Saxes: Riku (Before drum major), Cloud, and Leon

Guard: Namine, Kairi, Aqua, and Xion

Flutes: Aerith, Larxene, Marluxia, and Olette

Tubas: Pence, Hayner, Wakka, and Rai

Hopefully that shed some light on ya'lls perspective.  
>And the band is bigger but it's full of randoms. If you have any suggestions let me know!<p>

AAAAAAAAAH! Forgot to mention this earlier was kinda dedicated to **TwinToshiro **for the support! Like seriously in my perscpective, I thought I always put in too much detail! Wooh! Now I can even it out a bit! Trust me! I have a few plot twists up my sleeve.

**Ash09**, I never EVER SEE ANY MARCHING BAND STORIES! It's always cheerleaders and potheads XD. I decided to take a stand against this injustice, its about time! The story will get better.

I am not sure if i will put a LEMON in here after all. I don't see much momentum for one at the moment. Maybe if someone convinces me otherwise, or the plot gets intense enough there will be one! LET'S only HOPE!  
>So if ya'll have any requests, suggestions, or corrections, please inform me so I can change them! I plan to go back later and fix the spell checks but it bores me at the moment!<p>

SEE YA'LL LATER!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was inspired by Three Day's Grace _"Never Too Late"_

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or the song... _Never Too Late_

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Not too Late.<br>Saturday morning was approaching. A bit of light reflecting through the window of the plain room. The walls were painted generic white, as well as all the furniture. The plain look complimented the personality of the owner of the room. There, on her plain white bed, was Namine. The blonde haired girl sat on her bed, thinking. Nothing more. Caught up in her thoughts, she began to tug on her blue plaid, pajama pants. She nervously bit her lip, remembering the horrible mistake she made earlier. Namine hadn't slept the whole night since her last encounter with Roxas. 'I don't understand, what happened with me?' her mind scattering her memories around, trying to find the answer. 'It just slipped out, I never intended on hurting him.' Her eyes could barely hold back the freshly new tears that came with the memory of seeing the hurt boy walk away from her. Pain spread throughout her head. Her eyes were puffy from the irritating tears.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard a buzzing on her phone. Taking the small device in her hands, she saw Kairi's name pop up on the screen. 'It's 5:30 in the morning. What the hell does she want?'

**Kairi: Hey. Is everything alright? You seem'd upset last time I saw ya... :(**

This made her feel miserable. She hurt her new friend, and worried her old one. She began to type a message, assuring Kairi she was ok, even though she was the exact opposite. Finally sending it, she re-read it again making sure it seemed like a realistic lie.

**Namine: Yeah I'm fine. I got over it. Gotta look forward right? :)**

It didn't take long for her to recieve a message afterwards. Wondering what was so important to text her so quickly at such an early time.

**Kairi: Well I hope so, cause I kinda made a double date thing with Sora and Roxas. It was Sora's idea so that yall can get back 2gether and make up...**

Namine wasn't the least bit surprised. 'Of course. She would do this.' She started a new message to try and sneak her way out of the upcoming event. A new message popped up, preventing her to continue her current one.

**Kairi: And DONT even THINK about skipping! I swear i will kidnap you if i have 2!**

"I guess I have no choice but to go," she told her self only to find her self day dreaming of the expectations of what may happen.

* * *

><p><em>"What the fuck is she doing here?" Roxas snarled only to ball his fists in rage. Sora held him back, trying to cool his brother down.<em>

_"We invited her here. She wants to settle things about last night and apol-"_

_"Well I don't need her GODDAMN apology. For all I care she can go jump off a bridge." He yelled, giving the small girl dirty, unforgiving looks. She couldn't help but cry, feeling hurt from the words he angrily threw at her. "She is just a selfish bitch who doesn't know how to keep her fucking mouth shut!" His cursing only increased the pain of the sentence. Insulted, she tried to hide behind Kairi, defending herself from his verbal attack. It was her only way of protecting herself from him._

_"Roxas! Stop! You don't even know what your saying!" Kairi yelled back. She couldn't help but try and defend her small friend. Roxas may have an debatable argument, but no right to say such words toward her. "Your hurting her!"_

_Namine cut into the conversation finally making a statement. "I didn't mean to say what I said. I'm so sorry, please just stop..."_

_"It's not my fault I'm such an 'ASSHOLE! Maybe if we weren't so rude, I wouldn't hurt her" he made sure to quote her insult from the previous night, hoping to strike a nerve. He did, only making Namine choke up a quiet sob, making sure no one could hear it._

_He turned to Kairi, answering back from what she said before. "And I do know what I'm saying! And I am glad I said it! I never liked her for one moment." Putting his attention back at Namine, all she could do was look at his raging eyes, awaiting for him to shatter her being. The boy stomped over to the young blonde. He began to invade her space, getting close enough for his screams to hurt her ears. Tears waterfalled down her face, becoming scared of what else he had to say._

_"ROXAS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sora yelled trying to pull Roxas away from Namine's face. He suddenly felt a shove from the blonde. Roxas wouldn't let anyone interupt what he intended to say next. He looked down on the small girl, making sure his next words would implant in her head permenantly. "You can fucking die for all I care!"_

_Die...die...die...die..._

* * *

><p>The word echoed throughout her head, bringing her back to reality. She shivered from the image of him screaming at her. It was a little over the top, maybe a bit too dramatic, but it was the only way she could picture the outcome of the date. 'What if he ends up hating me?' The unknown only made her worry about what was to happen. 'He may already hate me.'<p>

She put her head down on her pillow wiping away undeveloped tears from the bridge of her eyes. Her soft sobs created a small rhythm. She felt herself drifting away, surrendering to the slumber she was deprived of. Her eyelids gaining weight, getting heavier by the minute. Her thoughts still were tainted by his memory. "Roxas... Roxas.. Rox..." her breathing slowed down, making her lose her voice. Darkness swallowed her sight, finally going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up..." a harmonious voice hummed against her ear. "Wake uuuppp..." Namine heard a smooth voice singing to her. "Wake uuuuuuupppp..."<p>

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her shoulder, making her jump from her laying position. Her heart pounding from her chest. Namine looked around only to find Kairi smiling down on her.

"You know... you talk in your sleep." she brought up finding a seat near Namine's desk. Namine rubbed her eyes, peeling the crust away from her face.

"No I don't! What did I say?"

"Well it began with Roxas, and continued with Roxas, and surprisingly ended with Roxas." Namine sat there in shock, feeling a red color taint her normally pale skin. Her embarrasment made it more enjoyable to her friend.

"Aww is wittle Nami embarrassed?" she said, purposely trying to aggitate the flaxen haired lady. Her tease rewarded her with a deadly gaze, as Namine found the joke the opposite of funny.

"What was the dream? Ya know the one with Roxas? Was it good?" she winked hoping to hear a dirty fantasy be revealed.

"NO! PERVERT!"

Kairi laughed at her purity. "Your way too innocent. C'mon! You know you think about it sometimes!"

"No because I'm not like that! I refuse to think that way." Namine fixed her posture, bringing her shoulders back, and her head up high.

"That is until Roxas..." that statement earned the ginger a pillow to the face. Namine fell over laughing at her perfect aim. "BULLS-EYE!"

Kairi picked up the pillow, and neatly placed it on the ground, remembering her mission. "So what was the dream about?"

Namine's smile vanished out of thin air. Her content personality faded away. She could only sigh from her dream, forgetting it, remembering her daydream instead.

"I... I don't remember... I was to caught up worrying about Roxas that I forgot everything." she tilted her head down in shame.

"Hey," Kairi said, find a seat on the pure white bed "He doesn't hate you. Trust me. I called Sora, both of them are just going through a hard time. He let his anger get the better of him. Don't worry about it."

"Kairi I... I messed up... and..."

"Everyone let's the wrong words slip." She said softly, keeping the talk calm and serene.

"I bet he will forgive you... just don't think about it too much." A silence filled the space after their conversation. It wasn't an awkward silence, or a silence of unknown, but a silence of acceptance.

Patting her small friend's back, Kairi got up and made her way to the closet. "Well its time for you to get dressed, we have a 'meeting' with some 'friends' soon." She emphasized on a few words, using fingers to gesture her implied meeting. Namine sat up and joined her, searching for clothing to wear.

* * *

><p>"C'mon dude! You have to go! I promised you'd be there!" Sora said sitting in a chair in Roxas' room. The design of the boy's sanctuary was what many would expect for a teenage boy. Clothes were scattered on the floor, books cluttered the desk, and his walls were covered with band posters, pictures, and decorations. His bed was the only tidy spot, with his black and white checkered comforter, and red pillows. Roxas laid there, listening to Sora's lecture. His mind was boggled. 'How could I be like that? Am I really that sensitive? Stupid!'<p>

"And plus if you don't go, you'll make me look bad in front of Kairi!"

"Oh good job keeping your priorities straight bro!" the dirty blonde said sarcastically with a grin on his face. He sat up to look at his brother.

"Well I'm sorry but she would think I'm a liar if you didn't show! And we can't have that now can we?" he smiled hoping to have finally conviced his brother.

"Fine, but I don't know about Namine. I feel bad for leaving her like that..." he couldn't even think of what happened. Seeing her face frown. Watching her beautiful blue eyes grow big with guilt. They way he lips pouted from the sadness that would soon overwhelm her. 'Even when she is sad, she's cute...'

"Yeah you were kind of dick. I mean, you left her crying back there... she seemed pretty upset..." His brother's eyes widened from hearing those words. 'I made her cry? No wonder why she called me an asshole. I AM one.'

"I was just a little sensitive. I am just under stress, especially with the situation with dad and everything."

Sora's grin disappeared. He knew exactly what Roxas was talking about. He tilted his head down trying to keep his face from being seen. A lone tear fell from his cheek. Roxas caught sight of the little drop, watching his brother lose control of his emotions. He stood up and walked toward the brunette. Just for a moment, he wrapped his arms around him, patting his back with a warm, comforting hug.

"I know it's hard... but we'll get through it together. I promise."

Sora sniffled a bit, coughing a bit to get his voice back together before it could reveal any weakness. "Ok," he stepped back from his blonde brother "Let's get dressed and hurry before the girls start worrying." he smiled at him, showing he was no longer upset.

Roxas returned a warm smile back "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

><p>A car pulled up at the playground parking lot. The two girls sat in the car, waiting for the rest of the company.<p>

Namine wore a simple plain white sleeveless dress. Her silver sandals strapped to her small feet. Kairi was different, however. She wore her signature pink, sleeveless dress with white boots to match. Kairi always had preferred a colorful look. Mainly pink. Namine was different. She loved a plain look. To her, colors were only meant for the canvas.

"Boy it sure is sunny." Kairi said hoping to get Namine calmed for her meeting with Roxas.

"Yeah... sure..." Namine had doubt in her voice, still not sure how this would work out. She curled up in her seat, putting her head against the window staring out watching the clouds pass by. 'Please... Please don't hate me.'

"Don't tell me your not still worried about the bowling night thing? I thought we talked about-"

"I know, but still... I feel like he could still... hate me."

Kairi chuckled "Wow... how could you be so stupid...?" The small blonde only sat up shocked from Kairi's bold insult which made her laugh even more. "You're being paranoid is all. Don't worry so much. He won't HATE you."

Before Namine could argue with her, an old pick up truck pulled up next to them. The driver's door opened, revealing a smiling Sora. Aviator sunglasses hid his eyes. He wored a simple white v-neck shirt being cover with a blue plaid butten up. His shorts had chains dangling from his belt straps. His purple high tops only made the outfit stand out even more. Namine smiled. 'Always trying to be the flashy one.'

Roxas exited through the passengers side of the truck only wearing a black v-neck, khaki shorts, and black Chuck Taylors. Namine felt her stomach curdle. The sight of him made her worry even more. She sunk in her seat hiding her eyes with her hand. She didn't want to have to face him, not after last night. Namine sat there for a moment, trying to run down the clock to avoid seeing the boy she hurt.

Just as she thought she was in the clear, a tap was made on the window. The girl turned to see Roxas staring at her right through the glass barrier. Kairi had already left her to go hang out with Sora. 'Great, now I'm all alone to face... HIM' she tried to smile at him but failed pathetically only returning back to her original depressed state. After enough waiting, she opened the door, stepping out in front of him.

Bracing herself, she wrapped both of her arms around herself, and checking to make sure her tears would be held back from falling.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked politely pointing toward the trail that led through the forest. She was shocked by his kind attitude, nodding in agreement. Namine almost jumped when he had taken her hand into his. His rough, strong hand kept a grasp on hers, making a visable blush appear. Roxas began to walk, pulling her with him. They finally reached the mouth of the forest. The sidewalk was covered with scattered leaves and flowers that had fallen before. The colors placed around the small grey path. The trees towered over the teens, draping over the little sidewalk. It truly a beautiful sight.

Quiet filled the air that the teens occupied. "So... how's drumline?" Namine asked trying to prevent an awkward silence.

Roxas suddenly dropped her hand and turned around to look at her straight in the eyes. "Is that really all you want to talk about?" They both stopped their walk, scared to continue on. It was time to face the truth.

She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to say. Her train of thought took awhile to find what she wanted to say. Finally she said it.

"Wh-what do y-you want to talk about?"

"About last night..." he looked down in shame, bringing the gutwrenching scene back to memory.

"I'M SORRY! What..?" both teens said simultaneously. They both began to stutter to themselves in discomfort.

"Oh you go first..." Namine tilted her head down actually curious to his explanation to why he was apologizing.

"I'm... sorry for being so sensitive about what you said... I didn't mean to take it so... whats the word?" he started snapping his fingers hoping to find the exact description to his feelings.

"Offensively?"

"Yes! Exactly... I've just been dealing with a lot recently so I just haven't been myself." He was suddenly shoved a bit. Looking down, he noticed Namine wrapping her arms around him, removing any space between them. He wrapped her arms around her frail body. Their embrace only made them feel safe, and protected from the outside world.

"Roxas I'm the one who sorry..." She told him while leaning on his chest, her words causing smooth vibrations against him. His chin rested on her head, using her for support. "I should have never said those things to you, I was rude and insensitive and.. I... I was.." she choked the last words, losing the sentence completely.

"I know what you mean..." he patted her back, still holding on. 'She's sorry?' he thought. Thoughts were scrambling about his head, confusing the boy. He didn't know what was going on, but he went along with it.

'He doesn't hate me after all... huh how about that?' Namine thought still keeping her grip around him. Ironically it was almost like being trapped in his arms gave her freedom. The hug only tightened after their conversation ended.

'I don't want to let her go...'

'Please don't leave me...' the both teens were almost able to read the other's mind. Their affection just kept on going. After a moment, Roxas finally let her go, catching a whimper before it escaped his lips. He looked down at her blue, teary eyes. 'Even when she's a wreck, she's still beautiful.'

"Since we both apologized, let's just both forgive and start over." Namine smiled up at him, hoping to ammend what happened between them.

"Yeah... " he smiled back, watching her wipe her blue orbs free of salty tears. "So my name is Roxas.. I go to Destiny High and I am a member of the drumline..." He stated, holding a hand out waiting for a handshake. Namine was confused at first, but caught on after a moment.

"I'm Namine, and I also go to Destiny High and I am a part of the colorguard..." giggling at their silly introductions.

"C'mon! Let's go find Kairi and Sora. Who knows what those two are up to!" she exclaimed. They both ran off toward the playground searching for the rest of their party.

'Thank you...'

* * *

><p>Alright guys! That was actually a lot quicker than I thought it would be... IDK if its just the words being able to flow so quickly because I literally had homework piling on my desk and practice was a bitch... as usual! :)<p>

**SunshineLovely:** Thanks for the support! It really means a lot! Believe me!

I promise to try and keep this story up but now that SOPA is threatening the internet, I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to finish this story... :/ that would SUCK!

REVIEW! I hope ya'll are enjoying it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was inspired by "_Tragic Magic"_ by Falling in Reverse

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! OR THIS SONG!

ENJOY IT! Even though this chapter is kinda sad... it gives insight on what Roxas and Sora really goes through in life.

**IMPORTANT! so there was a MAJOR typo in one of the paragraphs so I edited! You'll find out in the end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tragedy<p>

Roxas finally finished his day at band camp. He had to stay after for awhile, to teach the freshmen more about technique and stance. It was a strenuous task, but he managed to get it done. 'It's like teaching puppies!' he told himself secretly in his mind. Young and naive, the freshmen asked rather 'silly' questions. They had no clue what they were in for this season.

Finally packing up his stuff, he dropped his drum off at his locker, and headed for the exit. When he left the building, he looked around the parking lot for his brother and their pick up truck.

"Need a ride?" he turned around to see Sora parked on the curb smiling at him. He waved at his goofy brother, walking his way over to the vehicle.

"It's about goddamn time you got finished! I was afraid I would die of boredom!" he said as Roxas finally opened the door and sat himself on the passenger's side. After buckling his seatbelt, he leaned back on his chair in exhaustion.

"It's not my fault that the freshmen are slow learners... It was torture! 'Excuse me what do you mean by 'dut' cause I don't think thats a word." He slapped his head in frustration. Sora laughed at his pain, finding his mocking to be enjoyable.

"Well were going home now so it'll get better..." Sora began to drive out of the parking lot, keeping a good sight on the road. Roxas just stared outside the window, watching the buildings pass by.

"Will it...?" he asked, only hoping their arrival back home to be a good one. The twins had been going through tough times at home recently. It was almost unbearable to go back home for them. It only brought them grief to return.

"Roxas...?" His brother asked, still focusing on the road to prevent any collisions. Roxas didn't reply. He simply stayed seated, looking out at the lights.

"Do you ever wonder why people see the light when they die, instead of darkness..." Sora didn't want to answer his question. He didn't want to think of what Roxas was referring to, for it may be for the worse. The rest of the ride, the boys sat in silence. The sky was slowly losing it's colors, becoming darker by the minute.

They finally made it back to their home, arriving before the sun finally hid completely behind the horizon. The two of them exited the truck, walking toward the house. Roxas stood in front of the door for a moment, scared to look at the other side. Sora watched his brother stand their, feeling guilty for his fear. 'Why can't home just be a place for us to relax?' Sora went up to the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm scared Sora... What if he does it again?"

Sora couldn't see any answer that would fit the situation. He was scared also. "We will just have to have faith and hope I guess..." finally putting a key in the lock. Just as he unlocked it, they heard stomping inside the room along with a painful moan. Sora opened the door to reveal their father in a drunken state, pacing across the floor.

Roxas rolled his eyes in aggitation. 'Not again...' He walked inside, begging god to not let their father catch them. Luckily, he was looking over the other side of the room, still dizzy from the last whiskey he gulped down. Sora and Roxas dashed for their rooms, finally escaping the possibility of getting caught by their crazy parent. Roxas shut his door slowly, not making a single creak. Just as he was about to lock it, the door was forced open by a man with long silver hair, and yellow lifeless eyes. He had anger struck across his face, giving fear to the blonde boy.

"Wh-what time i-is it?" the man managed to speak out in a slur. Roxas could smell the whiskey all the way across the room. The stench was causing him to choke from its revolting smell. He stood there, afraid of what he say next may be his last.

"It's..." he began to inhale, keeping himself calm. "It's 7:00 o'clock... sir." It was as quick as a flash of lightning. Unpleased by the answer, the father stomped across the floor, and made a sharp smack across the boy's face. Blood rushed to his right cheek, leaving a red hand print on him. Roxas grabbed his face, trying to sooth his wound. 'What did I do wrong this time?' he asked himself mentally.

"Y-you were su-sup-posed to call Cid o-over for the drugs at 6:30... rem-mem-member?" he bent down and forcefully grabbed his son's hair with one hand pulling it by the roots. The pain stung through his scalp, making him grunt in discomfort. He lifted the boy up from the ground, pulling his hair even more. The drunk male leaned in near Roxas' ear, making sure he could hear him loud and clear. The hot breath ran across Roxas' neck, the smell of liquor almost made him throw up. His father was absolutely revolting.

"Get th-that done NOW! Or else..." he hissed in his ear, implanting the job in his son's brain. Finally releasing Roxas, he left the room to go back and continue his drinking. It was the only way their father could cope with life. Roxas just laid on the ground, trying to recover from his father's abuse. His flesh tensed from the recent pain, making him feel very uneasy. He didn't move an inch, finding it to be his only defense just in case his dad returned. All of a sudden, a creak was made by the door's opening. The young blonde scrunched his eyes, awaiting further punishment from his father, only to find Sora come in with a first aid kit. 'Thank god!'

"How bad was it this time?" he asked with care. Roxas only shook his head in disagreement.

"It won't help. He only slapped me and pulled my hair is all." he said trying to hide his sadness with a smile. Sora saw right past the fake smile, seeing dread in his eyes.

"No your hurt... look your bleeding." he pointed to his right cheek. Roxas rubbed his face, feeling the substance spread across his finger. Blood dripped from under an inch under his eye, the red oozing down from the scratch. "We need to patch that up really quick." the trumpet player started to wipe the blood away with a tissue, trying to help heal his brother.

"Sora please, I'm fine." he pushed his hand away. "I just need to sleep." he got up to sit himself up and take his shoes off. One lace at a time, he continued on, getting himself ready for bed. The brunette twin only sighed at his brother's stubborness.

"I wish mom were still here." he stated in a heavyhearted tone. Roxas stopped for a moment. Hearing those words made him hurt, feeling tears forming in his eyes. It had been 11 years since their mom had died.

Quintis and Xemnas Heart were once a happy couple. Content with they're two sons, Sora and Roxas, and daughter, Rikku. Rikku was the youngest of the family, born when the twins were about 2 years old. Quintis loved her children all together, making sure they had enjoyed every waking moment together. Xemnas was a hard worker, making his job his number one priority. He was focused too focused on his career to take care of the family. Sora was the clowny child that loved to live in the moment and have fun. He embraced life, making sure not to misuse any minute of it. Roxas was the leader, caring for both his brother and sister. Trying to take care of his siblings, he didn't make much time to have fun as a child. Rikku was an independent for a little girl, always finding a way to do things herself. Her hair was a lovely blonde like her mothers. Her small body was so delicate, it almost seemed like she would break if you just walked near her. However, her appearance was the opposite of her personality. Very outgoing for her age, Rikku was always very happy and excited about life. She was very mature for her age, understanding more than most girls did. Unfortunatly at the age of 4, Rikku was diagnosed with lung cancer, making it hard on the family. Roxas was hurt the most, feeling responsible for her illness at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**"Roxas! Sweetheart! There's nothing you could've done to stop this. Cancer isn't anything you can cure, or prevent that easily." Quintis said, patting his messy blonde hair. She held him in her lap, trying to convince him otherwise.**

**"But mom! There must have been something I could've done. Anything!" he said trying to hold back tears. His mom slowly shushed his sobs, holding him closer to her. He held his face in her shirt, wiping the tears on his mother's blouse.**

**"Honey... shhhhh...shh.. it's ok... cancer is different from a cold. There isn't anything anyone could've done." **

**End**

The little girl was strong, but cancer was a challenge that she couldn't defeat. Rikku died that same year, losing her battle against the cancer. She died at the hospital in the hands of her mother, leaving the earth as the illness took her life, leaving a shell of what once was Rikku Heart. The family tore apart after her terrible loss, leaving everyone broken, especially her father. Xemnas was always angry about her death, trying to find someone to blame it on all the time. Finally at the funeral, he found his scapegoat.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**The rain poured down on the small cemetary, bringing more depression to the small event. The funeral was taking place under a green tent, showing the family watch the coffin descend into the earth. It was a small get together, only the family attending the tiny ceremony. It was better for them to keep it that way, only wanting the four of them to witness the little girl's burial. **

**"Goodbye Rikku," Sora said waving in heartache. Roxas waved along with his brother, seeing their little sister going 6 feet under. Pain shot through both the twins, feeling the loss of their only sister. **

**Xemnas grabbed Roxas' hand, stopping his waving from continuing. Still holding his hand, he pulled the son away from the ceremony in anger. Rain fell on the both of them, as Xemnas lead his son away from the scene. The priest soon left afterwards, going to his car to continue his duties elsewhere. Quintis stayed under the tent with Sora, who sniffled a bit. She bent down to his level for reassurance. "It will be ok sweetie..." She choked up, holding back sobs she desperately wished to release. "She's in a better place... where she isn't sick anymore..."**

**"So she is in heaven with god?"**

**"Yes she is... always remember that... ok? God will always be there to welcome you." Sora nodded in agreement, making sure he will remember those exact words later on.**

**Roxas didn't get the same love that his brother was recieving. Xemnas stopped in front of the cemetary exit to turn around and look at the boy. Rage took hold of his blue eyes, staring right into the soul of his son. He tightened his fists, making cracking noises with his knuckles.**

**"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?" His father lost it, feeling anger burst out of him. **

**"It's YOUR FUCKING FAULT your own sister is dead! If you would have taken better care of her, she would still be fucking alive! How could you be so damn selfish?" he yelled at the young boy, who was taken by surprise by his father's outburst. The swears only scared Roxas even more, finding his cusses to be foriegn and new. Quintis heard him from afar, heading toward the two of them to prevent any more conflict.**

**"But daddy, I tried taki-" he was cut off by his father's yelling. **

**"NO YOU DIDN'T! IF YOU TRIED, RIKKU WOULD STILL BE HERE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

**"Xemnas that's enough!" Quintis screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears rolled off her face, falling into the puddles she stood in. She wrapped her arms around Roxas, who was crying tears of the same as hers. Patting his head, she kept her son protected from her rampaging companion. "You know there was no way to prevent this... and yet you blame your son?" **

**Xemnas was still death glaring the young blonde, still in unreasonable fury. "What son? I see nothing but a failure! I couldn't have asked for more undeserving children!" Roxas continued his tears of shame, wrapping his mother's arms tighter around him to keep himself safe from the angry dad.**

**Feeling his plea almost telepathically, Quintis gripped Roxas tighter, picking him up in her arms. Carrying her son, she walked towards her other son. She looked behind her to see Xemnas darting towards them. Fear overtook Roxas as he watched his father running behind them. Quintis ran as far and as fast as she could, scared of what her changed husband might do to them. **

**Sora stood still, standing under the canopy watching the terror. It wasn't long until Quintis finally reached him, scooping her other son in her motherly arms. She had to protect her sons, even if it were from the man she once loved. Xemnas started shouting.**

**"BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Quintis didn't stop, heading for the car. She had trouble trying to find a way to get her keys out of her pocket. Roxas saw her attempts, and began to reach for her pocket. After a bit of fumbling, he finally pulled the keys out of her jacket, and handing them to her. She put the two of them down to open the car door. Xemnas was charging at full speed, showing no signs of stopping. Quintis was fumbling with the keys, trying to unlock the car. He was still traveling near them at full speed, grunting heavily with every step. The mother finally opened the car and sat in the drivers seat. The young twins sat in the back, holding onto each other in fear. Sora stood up to look outside. Xemnas' running caught the attention of the brunette who looked at his mother in horror.**

**"Mom?"**

**His mother turned to see him getting closer to the car. She immeadiately locked the car to keep him from getting inside. **_**CLICK! **_**She sat back in relief. They were finally safe, or so they thought. Xemnas wasn't a fool. He grabbed a giant branch that had been laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up and continued his way toward the family. Once he arrived toward the vehicle, he began to forcefully slam the windows with the stick. Cracks crawled across the windows, shattering the barrier, hit by hit. Roxas grabbed Sora away from the windows, down on to the floor. Quintis started trying to start the car, still having trouble getting the keys inside the small slot. Finally the car had started, and she drove. He was trying to block her way, but she didn't care. 'I will hit you if you don't fucking move.' she said in her head as she could only give the man threatening glares. **

**"Sora! Roxas! Get you seatbelts on!" she yelled still staring down the angry man. They did as they were told, carefully keeping themselves secure with the safety device. Sora covered his face, scared of what his mother was going to do. Roxas watched, hoping his mother would keep them safe from the monster they used to call father. **

**Quintis forced her foot down on the pedal, making the car speed down towards the man. Just as the car was about to ram into Xemnas, he dodged the car in a flash. He could feel the air rush past his long silver hair. The only thing he could do now, was watch his family leave him. He was alone. **

**End**

* * *

><p>Roxas felt his stomach begin to rumble. He looked over at the clock. '8:00... I guess I got time.' Getting to his feet, he put his shoes on and started to make his way toward his brother's room. He knocked on the door to be sure he wasn't busy.<p>

"Hey Sora? Do you want anything for dinner?" the blonde boy asked cheerfully like nothing had happened. Sora had to admit, Roxas was very good at keeping his emotions in tact.

"Yeah just get me whatever... you sure you'll make it passed dad?"

"Yeah no problem!" he said grabbing the keys and heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Once they finally made it home, Quintis brought both the sons inside. She let them run off to their rooms, feeling guilty for the events that had just happened. The police were on their way after she had called them. She made sure there was someone to protect her sons. Her heart was pounding roughly, losing it's regular pattern. She grasped her chest, feeling a sharp pain overwhelm her. The pounding only got worse, making her fall against a wall. Using it for balance, she grabbed the side of the wall for support. It was useless. She started to slide to the floor, feeling the world go dark. Roxas walked by to see this phenomenon.**

**"MOM!" he rushed to her side, watching her shriek in agony. Her breathing was ragged and crazy. He put his hand on her heart to feel it rapidly beating. **

**"MOM! What's wrong?"**

**"Swe- sweetie... take care of your bro-brother... your the only o-one h-h-he has left now..." She managed to choke out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.**

**"Mom please... don't leave us... we need you here..." tears were rolling down the little sons face. He couldn't believe what was happening. "If you leave we will only be left with d-... him..." Roxas couldn't refer to Xemnas as a father. Not after what previously happened. **

**"Sweetheart... p-p-please..." she wrapped her long fingers around his little ones. He nodded, agreeing to her promise. Slowly, but surely, she felt death stealing her life away. Sora saw the two of them and ran toward his dying mother.**

**"MOMMY!" he screamed watching her lose her battle to her weakening heart. She placed a hand on his face, cupping it in her palm. Her other hand still holding Roxas'. **

**"I love you both... s-s-so much..." she said as her breathing finally ended. Her blue eyes became lifeless, meaningless. She was gone. Sora sat there crying, hoping that this was all a big joke. Roxas watched his mother's lifeless form. She was peaceful. Almost like she was asleep. He brought his hands to her face and closed her eyelids. It was only right to do for her dead body. He sat next to Sora and hugged him. The two continued to cry over their mother.**

_**BOOM!**_** Police began to enter the house, surrounding the broken family. **

**"We have two kids and a woman. Bring paramedics in." one of them said in a walkie talkie. The others grabbed the children, bringing them outside to the cars.**

**"She's dead."**

**End**

* * *

><p>Roxas was able to sneak out to get him and Sora some dinner. He walked into Sora's room and handed him two burritos and a drink.<p>

"Thanks! Taco Bell?"

"You know it! I was able to get by dad when he passed out on the couch. I got his drugs too... they... they are on the table so he should be preoccupied for awhile..." he sighed. Roxas had to admit, he loved his dad, even after all the shit he put him through. But at the same time, he hated his dad. His dad has put him through hell that just wouldn't end. It was tragic how his life was.

"Hey get some sleep..." Sora told him with his mouth full. His face was covered with sauce. Roxas chuckled, heading towards the exit.

"Fine, but wake me up in the morning before practice... and uh... clean your face while your at it..." finally leaving the room, the blonde twin left to his room. Once he finally relaxed on his bed, he looked out the window to see the moon. "I love you mom, Rikku..." he felt a tear fall to the mattress.

'But I don't want to forget you...'

* * *

><p><strong>SO It was ELEVEN YEARS since their mother died... not one... just a heads up! sorry about that... hope its better!<strong>

WOW! IM DEPRESSED NOW! I felt like they needed this to give the characters a deeper backstory. Roxas and Sora go through hell in the games, so I'm giving them the same treatment here but in a different way! Very intriguing. So don't worry things will clear up. Its only adding more fuel to the story. AND THIS ISN'T diving into the story right away... I promise there is a deeper meaning for this!

**TwinToshiro**: Thanks! I'm Really glad you think sooo cause I was kinda scared that it wasn't fit in there right... :)

**A nobody**: Thank you! I'm hoping I'm getting better! I already have a plan for my next FF and it is gonna be amazing... this is kinda practice in a sense but I mean it better then what it sounds.

TIL NEXT TIME GUYS! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT OR WRONG! :) I need feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was based off of the song "Breakeven" by The Script

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG! I JUST WRITE STUFF!

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Broken<br>Another day of marching band was over, and the second week of their practice was coming to an end. The sun fell behind the horizon, leaving magnificent trails of colors in it's place. The water had changed into an orange-pink color, matching the sky. Namine looked at the lovely setting, enjoying the summer sunset.

She was waiting outside of her apartment, on her second story patio. Leaning against the railing, she kept watching the waves crash on the apartment was small, but had a fantastic view of the ocean. The salty air intoxicated the girl, making a serene enviroment. To her, it was the best place to find inspiration.

"Namine? Sweety dinner's ready!" her mother called out from the inside of the small home. The smell of pizza could be detected from a mile away. Namine, however, had her own agenda on her mind.

"Ok mom, just give me 10 minutes to do something." she got away from the railing to find something of hers on the table. Sitting on the small surface was a brown notebook. It was a plain book, nothing special on the outside. But on the inside was a multiple amount of amazing pictures, drawings, and sketches. All were quite spectacular to be honest. The girl could work wonders with just a piece of paper and a pencil. Her craftmanship was to die for. Picking it up, she found a seat on one of the patio chairs.

She took out a pencil and opened the book to a clean sheet of paper. She hesitated at first, unsure what to draw. 'What to do? What to do?' Namine started tapping the pencil against her lower lip. The girl couldn't make up her mind. Suddenly, it hit her. She felt an idea beam inside her mind, and quickly began to draw while she still had sunlight. Her little sketch soon turned into an elaborate piece of art. Revealing her true thoughts, the small drawing showed a story of her desires. On that paper, was a picture of her and Roxas. They were sitting on the railing together, smiling and watching the sunset together. It was remarkable how life like the picture was. Every detail was done correctly. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought it was a photo instead of a drawing.

"Honey it's been 15 minutes. The pizza is getting cold!" said her mother impatiently. Namine picked herself up from her seat, obeying her mother's wishes.

"Mom! I had to draw something outta my system before it was too late!"

"Sure excuses! Now go eat! You need meat on those bones." Namine laughed. Her mother had become her best friend over the years. Being a single parent with an only child, their relationship had blossomed. The two of them sat down on at the kitchen table, ready to eat their meal.

"Now how's that Roxas boy your always talking about?" asked Rinoa, curious to her daughter's crush. Namine blushed at the question. Her and Roxas and finally became friends, but there was still something he was holding back. Namine couldn't put her finger on it but it was obviously there.

"He's fine, I hung out with him over the weekend but I haven't talked to him since. He wasn't here today. Maybe because he had late after school practice yesterday." her own talking got her mind to question about his recent disappearance. 'Where was he today?'

"Well I'm sure it would have to be important. He seems like the hardworking type. What was it again? Best snare of the Twilight Town Classic?"

"Mom! It's best drumline of the Twilight Town Festival!" she giggled. Her mother wasn't always the greatest at remembering band facts, but she made it by.

"That's right. Surely he would want to uphold such a high class reputation..."

"Yeah but I feel like he is hiding something." She started to play with the slices of pepperoni on her plate. Fiddling with the small toppings, she kept wondering what happened to the young drummer.

"Everyone has a skeleton in the closet dear. Like you and your secret love for mixing all sodas together." she laughed at her daughter's strange habit.

"That's not what I would call a secret mother."

"Really what is?"

Namine dropped the pepperoni pieces. Paused, she knew what she was going to say but thought about how to say it to make sure it didn't sound offensive.

"About dad..."

Hearing the phrase, the mother stopped eating. She looked over to see Namine crawling down into her chair. 'Why did I bring it up? Why? WHY?'

Rinoa opened her mouth, but was at a loss for words. Placing her seat closer to her daughter's. the mother lifted her head to make sure the both would make eye contact.

"Sweety... your father and I loved each other, but things changed. He started to lose sight of what was truly important to him. He gambled a lot sure but it didn't mean he never loved you. He is still your father, no matter where he is."

Tears rolled down the teen's face. Her eyes swelling up from the formation of the salty emotions.

It had been over 4 years since her father had left them. Luxford Heart was always a good man. His daughter was what he had pride in the most. He was passionate to his career, loving to his family, and kind to all. He was the man everyone wanted to be. His enthusiastic smile was loved by many. But after he lost his job, he felt that smile permanently become lost. He was in debt to a lot of people, and the only way he could earn money was to gamble. Rinoa worried for the welfare of her daughter. His negative influence threatented the girl's well being.

One day without notice, Luxford left the two woman. Leaving them, going to who know's where. It was a sad story really. Namine, just becoming the age 13, was devistated.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**In the corner of a small home, Namine was found crying in the corner under the staircase. Her arms curled around her small legs, keeping her together. Her little face was in the gap of her knees, spreading small drops of tears down her pale legs. Rinoa was walking by when she noticed her only child in her small area. **

**"Darling? Are you ok?"**

**"Ye-yeah... I just have some dirt in my eyes." Rinoa could see past the false statement. The little girl was going through a rough time ever since her father had left about a week ago. The mother called 911 for missing persons, called her mother in law, everything to find her current husband, but he just left. Taking all his belongings with him, he abandoned the small family, leaving a broken household instead.**

**"Your father was a fool to leave such a daughter like you, Namine. Your beautiful, smart, creative. He just lost sight of that. You don't need to cry. There is nothing those tears can do that your smile can do better." he mother lifted her daughter's chin, awaiting for her to smile. Namine curled her lips to reveal her precious teeth to the world.**

**"That's more like it! Now perk up! I'm making rainbow cake. Do you want to help with the colored frosting?"**

**Namine quickly picked herself up from the ground, excited about the activities her mother had just promised her.**

**"Well if you insist." She grinned at her mom, heading toward the kitchen. Rinoa chuckled at Namine's sudden enthusiasm. **

**"Oh Luxford if only you could see what your missing..."**

**End**

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Rinoa asked in sobs, letting her emotions get the best of her. "I'm going to make a cake."<p>

Namine had a broken smile across her face, letting the tears fall into her mouth. She started to wipe them off, trying to remove the pathetic look off her face.

"Do you care what flavor? Vanilla? Chocolate? You know what I'm just going to make both!" her mother told her, headed for the kitchen. Her mother had a thing for cooking. It's what made her career as a chef thrive so well. She had a fine job at a fancy restuaraunt. It provided money and food benefits. No one complained.

Namine let her mother to her work, and headed to her room. It was already time to get ready anyways. She entered her plain white room, gathering her clothes from the floor she would wear for bed. Once she was done, she went to go take a quick shower before the day finally ended.

'I want to stay this way...'

* * *

><p>Short chapter but whatever! I don't care! :)<p>

**RainzOfRage**: Thanks! I don't mean to update so quickly but I end up doing so! :) hehehe!

**TwinToshiro**: Thank you! You've like become my favorite reviewer! I plan on doing something with Xemnas later so I made him a dad. Everyone always uses cloud so I decided to make a change, plus cloud is more like a competitive friend in the game anyways, not much of a father. But I like it too! Thanks SOOO much for the support! :)

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

This song was inspired by _Vanilla Twilight by Owl City_

I don't own the song, NOR DO I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: And I lie Awake and Miss You<br>Riku walked out of his room, entering the small hallway of the little apartment. His eyelids still trying to keep open. Slumber still overwhelmed him that morning.

He walked over to his sister's room to wake her up for their practice. He knocked on the door to make sure he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. Knocking an extra time just in case, he opened the door to see Namine hanging off the edge of the bed. Her arm dropping towards the floor. Her face was covered by her long hair.

Riku chuckled. He noticed that she was only one inch away from tumbling to the ground. The idea intrigued him. The silver haired son walked over to her bed, and gently pushed her with the tip of his finger. That was all it took to send her to the floor. THUD!

"HEY! What the hell?" she said sitting up. Namine patted her small head from the painful hit against the floor. She scrunched her face in annoyance towards her brother.

"It's friday! And practice is in an hour." he told her, lifting his cell phone to show her the time. After looking at the small screen, she got up to her bed and plopped herself down to it's soft cushion. Placing a pillow on her face to avoid the sun's fresh rays, she closed her eyes.

"Five more minutes!"

"Oh no! C'mon! You know you want to go! It's spirit day!"

Namine looked up to see his pleading eyes beg her to get ready. His teal orbs haunting her very soul, just watching her lay there. An annoyed groan escaped her lips.

"Ugh! Fine! I hope your happy!" she told him, sitting up.

He smiled at his victory. "Finally!"

She took a moment to think to herself. 'Wait it's friday! That means it's time for spirit day!'

"Riku what are we doing for spirit day today?"

Her brother took a quick moment to think. Still unsure of the agenda, he paused for a few minutes.

"Oh! I know it's just a movie night, but most of the band are skipping to go to Axel's house to sleep over."

Namine giggled at the idea. "So what is Axel going to have a slumber party? Isn't that kinda a little girl thing?"

The both of them burst into laughter.

"No. It's a co-ed thing. Like anyone can go but you gotta be invited."

She pondered the thought of Axel's house. His place was the biggest out of the whole entire band's. He lived on the rich side of Destiny Islands. It was one of the main factors for his lacking of manners.

"Who's all going?" she asked as she hoped to see Roxas arrive at the party. He had been very distant recently. He and his brother avoided most of the band, leaving practice earlier than they usually do. Namine had a question running through her mind the morning after Roxas had late night practice. 'Where did he get that giant scratch?'

Riku looked at her in disbelief. "Wait wait wait... hold on! You're not actually planning to go are you?"

She looked down, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Why? You don't know anyone in drumline!" he exclaimed in a worried tone. "You know what they do in those things! I won't have my sister attending a party like that!"

"They don't do that stuff! Those are just rumors! C'mon Riku! I'm 17! I can take care of myself!"

He stomped up to her in anger, still trying to get the stubborn sibling to understand. Meeting her eyes, he grabbed the side of her shoulders. He had to make sure he saw things through his perspective. "I don't want anything to happen to you... after dad leaving, and the stress of practice, I just don't need another thing to feel bad about..."

Looking into his pleading eyes, she softened her attitude, making sure he could reason with her. She returned the same expression, her face begging the boy to give in to her wishes. Riku sensed her plea, tilting his head down. He gave in.

"If you want to go... I'm not stopping you..." she jumped up with a giant grin on her face. He pulled her back down.

"BUT!" he sternly looked into her blue eyes, staring straight in her soul. Grabbing her shoulders once again. "If anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens, I will rip off their heads..."

"Ok I won't do anything bad!"

"Just to make sure I'm listing things you can't do; No drugs, no drinking, no spin the bottle crap, and NO SEX!" the conversation just got awkward. Namine looked away from him, making sure he couldn't see the blush growing above her cheeks. 'I think its about time we changed the subject.'

"So who's all going?" She asked, still waiting on the answer of her previous statement.

"Well I know for fact the whole drumline is going..." her eyes twinkled from the thought. 'YES! Roxas!' Riku continued. "And so are the trumpets, the french horns, and Aqua from guard."

It made her feel better that she wasn't the only colorguard girl going to the sleepover. Namine knew for a fact Kairi would be caught dead near Axel, not after their last encounter. She then thought how Kairi would react to Namine hanging out at his house. Would she feel upset about it? Mad? Betrayed?

"So remember, if you do something stupid, or anyone their does something stupid, I will know."  
>"How will you know?"<p>

"Drum major knows everything in band!" he said with a mocking tone. Namine gave him a hug, thankful for his blessing. She held him for just a moment, and let him go so she could pack.

* * *

><p>Axel's house was enormous. Over two stories, seven rooms, and not to mention a pool, it was a teenager's paradise. The best part about it, no parents there for there for the entire weekend.<p>

Reaching the steps to the giant house, Namine clutched on her bag and cell phone. She was nervous. She didn't know how to make of the party. It made her scared to know Roxas was going. Both of them in a building filled with crazy, hormonal kids.

Reaching the courage to finally ring the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal Aqua. She jumped from the doorway to hug the blonde. She was startled, but gave into her friend's hug.

"Oh thank goodness! Another guard person!" Aqua exclaimed in joy.

"Hi to you too..." Namine laughed as she tried to steady herself from Aqua's embrace.

"Sorry I just didn't want to be alone. I need to say something to someone anyways! I've been holding it in and it's driving me nuts!"

"Ok out with it!"

"TERRA AND I ARE OFFICIAL!" Aqua bounced up and down the stone steps in excitement. Namine jumped with her.

"I'm so happy for you! It's about time! Is that why you're here too?" Aqua nodded, gesturing a yes.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you more later" She reached over to the handle of the door, letting Namine inside the house. Looking around, the interior of the place was beautifully designed. A chandeler hung proudly in front of the entrance. Dangling from the ceiling, fancy crystals flickered in the light, reflecting lovely rainbow rays. The furniture was a maroon, it countered with the gold design. A set of spiral stairs climbed to the top of the second story. Namine stood in awe, seeing the gorgeous entrance.

That was, until Tidus crashed into her. Both of them tumbled down to the floor, Tidus landed on her, leaving them confused and in a daze. He looked behind his back to see Namine on her stomach, crushed by his weight. Scrambling to get up, he looked down to see her eyes turn furious. He could've sworn they turned red for a moment.

"Whoa! What happened?" Roxas came down the stairs. His blue eyes sparkled under the light of the chandeler. His face was flawless, aside from the slit flesh under his right eye. Namine looked up, revealing her anger to him. "Tidus what did you do?"

"Hey man! I was just running from-" Tidus was cut off, being tackled by Axel. The both of them laughed at their goofy behavior.

"I'll take that!" the red head said as he reached down to get his wallet. He picked himself up, running up the stairs, looking through the contents of Tidus' wallet. "Hey Tidus! I noticed you don't have a man card. Not a surprise though." The entire room burst into laughter, Tidus, however, wasn't laughing. He chased after Axel, trying to get his wallet back.

"Hey!" Roxas said towards Namine, stepping down the stairs. He finally reached the bottom, looking at Namine with a smile. She calmed herself down, breathing slower and slower until her body was at peace. Keeping her breathing at a slow pace, she looked up at the drummer and smiled.

"Hey there..." she replied, looking right at the scratch on his face. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was staring at his wound, but how could she not? It was a huge line across his cheek. The gash was over 3 to 4 inches long. He noticed her stare. He brought his hand up to hide the gash.

"Why are you staring at it?" he still had a smile on his face, but the happiness disappeared from his eyes. His broken grin hurt to look at.

"Well what happened?" she gently grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand down to show the scratch again. His arm fought a bit, but gave in. 'I can't tell her how...' he reminded himself. He never did reply. The boy turned away from her for a moment. He simply walked to the living room, leaving her alone. She accepted it, knowing there must be a reason he was hiding the true explanation behind the wound.

"Hey guys! Truth or Dare time!" yelled Axel in the living room, prepared to dish out his best dares. It was his favorite game, and he never held back when it came to giving out dares.

Namine sat on the burgandy couch, next to Roxas and Sora. Many kids from different sections arrived for the event. Aerith sat near Cloud and Leon, next to the kitchen table. Yuffie sat on a recliner, accompanied by Ven, Fuu, and Aqua. On the ground was Wakka and Tidus talking about girls. Axel had an evil grin on his face, prepared to victimize the entire gang.

"Alright who should go first." he looked around trying to spot the 'lucky' member of the party. Finally he noticed a white haired beauty sitting near him. His sadistic smile appeared, ready to begin the game. "So Fuu... Truth or dare?" all eyes flashed over to the french horn, terrorizing her completely. She was very shy, and never really said much. But that never stopped her from becoming section leader of the group. Nervously searching side to side, without thinking, she came up with her answer.

"Dare!" she accidently blurted out. She covered her mouth from the involuntary burst of words. Axel laughed at her attempt, thinking of the perfect dare. Looking around, he noticed another french horn. His spikey blonde hair was very easy to spot. It was just like Roxas' hair. It was no wonder how they were cousins, for they had the same look. Almost twins.

"Alright Fuu, I dare you sit in Ven's lap for the rest of the game..." a harmonious bunch of giggles spread around the circle of band kids. Fuu and Ven blushed from the thought. She was just about to refuse when Ven spoke up.

"It's cool Fuu, it is just a game after all... right?" Fuu's eyes widened at his comment, finding it to be a relief. No longer scared of his rejection, she stood up and headed towards his direction.

"Right..." she simply sat on his thighs, slinging an arm over his neck for support. The both of them uncomfortably sat still, quieter than usual. Axel smirked at his creation, only hoping his next dare will be better. Axel looked next to Ven and Fuu, finding Aqua. This got interesting.

"Aqua your turn..." Everyone looked at her. Her body froze, her eyes looked around at the group of kids staring at her. She looked like a deer caught in the spotlight. Thinking a bit, she made up her response.

"Truth." Axel's grin disappeared. To him, it wasn't fun unless you got some action in the game. Truth was merely the easy way out, only to be used by the weak.

"Ok..." his gears in his mind started to slowly turn, still not knowing what to ask. In a flash, his brain concocted the perfect question. "Have you ever fucked Terra?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, with a few 'Oooh's' added in the mix. Her face became firetruck red, heat radiated off her lovely pale skin. Terra giggled a bit, not at all threatened by the question.

"NO!" she yelled, only hoping Terra wouldn't be offended by her reply. "I'm not that kind of girl!" a sudden applause overcame the room, started by none other than Terra, who came up and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled at his move, feeling pride grow inside her.

"Good answer." He winked at her and headed back to his seat. Aqua had a dumb, giddy look on her face. Her nose wrinkled from her enormous smile.

Unhappy with the happy reaction, he moved on to his next victims. He found Aerith sitting near Leon and Cloud, laughing and talked. 'Perfect prey,' he maniacally exclaimed in his brilliant brain.

"Alright Aerith! Your turn." she smiled, ready for her challenge.

"Dare." Now Axel was happy. He rubbed his hands together, preparing for her dare. This one was going to be a doozy.

"Ok angelcakes. I dare you to put whip cream on Cloud's abs and lick it off." Before she could counter his request, Cloud sat up with anger written all over his face.

"Ok! Now you're just picking off couples." Axel smirked. He didn't realize anyone had caught on to his evil pattern until now.

"Fine, but you still have to do the dare!" Aerith was shaking from the thought. This scared the shy flutist. She felt a gentle hold on her shoulder, noticing Cloud's hand supporting her. He looked deep into her eyes, hoping to find a place of serenity.

"Look, it's only a game, if we get it over with, we won't ever have to bring it up again. Ok?" he continued his stare into her sensitive green eyes. She nodded, agreeing with his plan. Tidus brought over the can of whipped cream, shaking it to give the perfect blend of the delicious topping. Cloud leaned back, laying down on the ground to give better access to the lovely brunette girl. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he brought his shirt just high enough to see the almost formation of a six pack. Aerith readied herself, grabbing the whipped cream from Tidus. Spreading the substance over his stomach, her eyes widened from what she was about to do.

"C'mon you can do it..." Aqua said, hopefully helping her friend. Bending her face toward his abdomen, she lightly stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes to ease the situation. Suddenly she felt her tongue reach the surface of his skin, tasting the cream mixed with his flesh. Cloud held back a moan as much as he could, feeling her lick the topping off. The whole group burst into laughter. It very much laughter. Their giggles were composed of shock from the action. Just when she finished removing the rest of the whipped cream, her and Cloud lifted up to look at Axel.

"HA! We did it!" Aerith bragged, glad the whole thing passed by. Axel couldn't help but give in. They did what they were supposed to do, with a few ounces of dignity left over. Now it was time for his next victim.

The game had reached it's peak, having everyone intrigued with the unique reactions from everyone. Tidus jumped in a pool, Demyx strip teased, and Yuffie ran around the block in her underwear. It was finally time for the finale that Axel had put much tension and thought into. Finally reaching his last victim, he looked over to Namine. He knew all to well that Roxas had a thing for her. Roxas told Axel in full confidence about it just recently. Now it was time to put his idea into action. Hopefully Namine would comply with his idea.

"Last one guys! Namine. Truth of Dare?" he peered over to the blonde girl, hoping to recieve the right answer. She bit her lip nervously, not sure what to do. Thinking it over, she finally reached her decision.

"Dare..." Axel felt his mind explode with content. He knew what he would do.

"Alright sweetie, now I dare you..." he paused for suspense, making the whole crowd tense up with anxiety. "To makeout with Roxas!" the whole entire group jumped back in shock and excitement. Namine choked a bit from his demand. Roxas paused completely. The both of them never felt so nervous. A bead of sweat poured down her forehead, leading it's way to her 'oh so' red cheeks. 'It's just a game Namine! It's just a game!' she told herself mentally, trying to calm herself down. Roxas was just as scared as she was.

"Ok guys, the clock is ticking!" Axel said in a demanding yet playful tone. Roxas gulped, feeling the fear of rejection overcome his mind. Finally, Wakka pushed him closer to her, while Yuffie pushed her over to him. Meeting in the middle of the couch, the two of them looked into the other's eyes, hoping for acceptance. He nodded to her, making her aware of his approval.

"It is just a game..." With relief on her mind, she leaned near him, hoping to not disappoint him.

She had never really kissed a boy. She thought the reason was because of her seemingly revolting appearance. Kairi always found her reason to be ridiculous, telling Namine that she was gorgeous. Namine doubted her opinion, however.

While she was thinking of her past, Roxas caught her lower lip quickly, placing it in between his. Her lips were soft, and big. They balanced with his slim, rougher ones. It was almost like the two visited a whole new world. The kiss was blissful, and passionate. It wasn't until Roxas' tongue slowly caressed her lip, begging for entrance. She didn't understand what it meant, but involuntarily opened her mouth ever so slightly. That was all it took to give Roxas full dominance. His tongue raided inside her mouth, dancing with hers. It startled her at first, but she caught on to his movement, sliding her appendage along with his. The spark was ignited between them. Her arms crawled over his shoulders, holding him closer. He followed along, wrapping his arms around the lower part of her back. Tilted her head to the side to give them easier access to each others' mouths. Namine was slow, it being her first time, but not pathetic. He quickly got her to catch on, giving her experience she lacked. It was like magic, finally kissing him. The thought of him touching her like this excited her.

But then she thought 'This isn't real... it's only a silly game... he doesn't feel the same way... he doing it because he has to...' Her negative thoughts blossomed in her head, making tears grow under her eyelids. Doing her best to hide them, she scrunched the lids together, trying to rid herself of the salty drops.

Roxas had his own thoughts in his mind. 'If only this could happen everyday... if I could just hold her like this every moment I saw her... but she wouldn't want a broken guy like me... I'm nothing but a tragic misfit...' He held tighter from the images. He knew this would most likely be the last time he could ever kiss her like this. Making the best of it, he sucked on her lips, her tongue, whatever he could to keep him satsified with the last taste of her sweet, puffy lips.

The crowd watched in awe, seeing the both of them loving each other. The girls all sighed from the romantic scene, feeling jealous yet happy of the couple. The guys all teased Roxas with inmature phrases. Roxas ignored them, feeling lost in the blonde girl's grasp. Namine pulled back away from him, turning away to hide her blush. Roxas did the same, feeling rejected a bit.

* * *

><p>The party was very active afterwards. A bit of alcohol drinking, nothing out of the ordinary. A whole lot of dancing, with the addition of a few guys getting drunk. Demyx was still half naked, continuing his strip tease he started earlier. Namine stayed clear of the beverage, knowing how Riku would find out if she took one sip. While the rest of the attendents were under the influence, she was one of the few who remained sober.<p>

Bouncing off the tables, Axel kept the party flowing. The room was heated from the sweat of all the crazy kids. The lights coloring from blue, to green, to red. Axel had his own dj table, having Wakka on the stand. Namine laughed, continuing to dance with her friends. Suddenly a slow song came on._ Vanilla Twilight _by _Owl City _filled the room with it's sweet melody. People sat down in their single sadness. The only people in the middle of the floor, were the couples, including Aqua and Terra. Her forehead resting on his, eyes closed from pleasure. They were a romantic sight to see.

Namine watched a few people moving to the floor slowly dancing to the smooth rhythm. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Roxas. He held out his hand politely, hoping he could catch on. She accepted him, grabbing his hand. They walked to the dance floor and stood for a moment. Roxas didn't know what to do. He didn't want to violate her, but he didn't want to offend her. She made the first move, placing her arms around his neck. He followed by putting his arms around her waist.

"Hey I wanted t-t-to talk to you... a-about something..." he studdered, trying to get to the point.

"Ok what about?"

"Well that kiss..." Namine looked down feeling regret. 'I knew he didn't feel that way about me I knew it!' Looking back up in his eyes, she opened her mouth awaiting to speak her sad words.

"I know it was only a game... we don't have to bring it up anymore...But we're still friends. Right?"

His heart shattered from the phrase. A heavy weight fell in his stomach, hurting his soul. He nodded agreeing with her. But deep down, he didn't want to. In his expectations, he wanted to pick her up and kiss her without a care in the world. Leaving the reality to enter a world of harmony and happiness. Reality harshly denied him, leaving the two awkward holding each other in disappointment. 'Friends...'

* * *

><p>The night went on, continuing their little activities. Everyone tried their best to settle down. Axel came from his room holding a notepad and a pen. "Alright guys pick a random word! Anything"<p>

Namine was confused but gave in to Axel's request. "Mom?" It was the first word that popped in her mind, thinking of her mother from their recent talk.

Roxas also followed along. Looking around the room, his eye caught onto the coat rack, finding his word "Jacket."

The rest of the group picked their words, as Axel wrote them down on a paper. He smiled at the list, feeling confident of what was about to happen

Axel put in a movie for the party to view. Clicking play, a title appeared on the screen. 'The Karate Kid (2010)' The kids looked around, still confused. Axel chuckled a bit, finally explaining the next activity.

"Ok guys! You all have chosen a word. Now everytime that word is mentioned in the movie... you have to get rid of a piece of clothing." Things just got very interesting. Everyone looked around nervously, hoping for the best. Namine slapped her forehead, noticing how frequent her word would most likely be. 'Great... I sloppily kiss Roxas, now I'll be naked... can this get any worse?'

Roxas knew this would be interesting. Already seen the movie, he knows how often it is used. He mentally face palmed himself. 'DAMMIT!'

* * *

><p>With the movie was through, Namine was already pants-less. She discarded her, shoes socks, jacket, and shirt. Only her underwear and tank top remained. Roxas was shirtless, showing off his developing muscles. Everyone else was half naked as well, revealing much more skin then god ever would've intended them to. Roxas couldn't help but peek at Namine's legs. They were so long, and thin. They complimented her body very well. Her white tank barely covered her, hiding her precious skin. He bit his lip from the dirty imagery flashing in his mind. Her blonde hair flowing down to her white tank top, he skin showing just enough to drive any man insane. Her lips were opened almost very erotically. It was enough to make him go nuts. His thoughts stopped, no longer flowing lovely images in his head. 'I can't think about her that way. Especially if she doesn't think that way to me.' Guilt covered his face, ashamed of viewing the innocent girl in such a manner.<p>

However, Namine was thinking about him, secretly eyeing his chest. The way his slim, yet firm body rose whenever he took in a breath. The sight was delightful to her. She couldn't help but feel the need to keep her eyes on his skin. She fought the urge to look at his half naked form, feeling guilt override her.

"Ok guys! Ya'll can get dressed now!" Axel said calmly as if nothing happened.

"Ya know Axel, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you did this all on purpose." Sora grinned, knowing Axel's deep intentions. Axel smiled back, giving in to Sora's interogations.

"Hey, your embarrassment is my entertainment."

The clock was shown on the wall. 4:15. Namine yawned, feeling drowsy just by sitting. She pulled her pajama pants over her legs, and rested her head down on the floor. The others followed her example, becoming overwhelmed with slumber. Even Axel was a bit tired. He pulled out some pillows and blankets, throwing them over the guests. Roxas did the same, but only for Namine, caring for her.

Before she gave in to her body's need for sleep, she took one last look at Roxas who layed next to her, leaving space between them. The distance felt like a mile away, creating an illusion of a numerous amount of space. Her eyelids slowly closed, recollecting the memory of their kiss. The way he felt to her was special. It was like he was the last piece to a puzzle, at last found to be connected to the other pieces. The sad part was, that piece would be missing once again, for the memory of his words found their way to her mind before finally falling asleep.

'It is just a game...'

* * *

><p>SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! I liked it though! AND THEY KISSED AND FLED! NOOOO! I wanted to make them go further... but then what kind of story would that be? NONE!<p>

Hope ya'll enjoyed! This one is sooo far my favorite... it was fun to write!

RainzOfRage: Yeah i did it just for backstory but the last chapter was my least favorite. It was sweet but I feel like it could've been SOOOOO MUCH Better! :/ Oh well whats done is done!

REVIEW!

Roxas: YES! MAKEOUT SESSIONS! fuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!

Namine: *blushes* um...

ME: YES! GO ROXAS! GET IT!

Be sure to check out my one-shot on how the BBS gang reuniting. It's very sweet and I love it! :) It's called _**Reunited Again**_

LOVE YA'LL! KISSES!


	8. Chapter 8

This one was inspired by Taylor Swift's song _Our Song._

I dont OWN ANYTHING! BUT THE WORDS :) I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG!

Chapter 8: Our Day

Sunday afternoon made it's way around the corner. The whole day, Roxas had been sleeping in, taking in all his rest before their next long week of practice. Sora drove to church to continue his weekly agenda. Ever since their mother's death, Sora always went to church. He would walk through rain, snow, sleet, no condition could prevent him from recieving his quality time with god. His brother was impressed by his determination to keep his perfect attendance with the holy ritual. It was very inspiring.

Roxas looked up at the clock, '12:43' he noticed. It was then he decided it was time to get moving. He got up from his comforting mattress, leaving it's manipulative grasp. Sleeping in was very tempting, but he knew it was better this way.

Getting his clothes on, he began to wonder, 'What should I do today?' he took a quick peek outside his room to be sure his father wasn't in one of his cruel moods. Looking out the hall, he noticed a recliner in the middle of the room leaning back, having pressure push it down towards the ground. Someone was sitting in it. A hand fell from one of the armrests, dropping to the side of the chair. A little crash was made, as an empty bottle of vodka fell to the soft carpet. Roxas kept the door cracked to be sure he had a quick hiding spot if his father awoke. Just as he felt uneasy about his father state, a loud snore echoed across the room. The hand that dangled to the side of the body was motionless. Almost as if the figure had been dead, the hand never moved an inch. Roxas felt relief replace his tense nerves.

He pushed the door ever so lightly to avoid any unwanted noise. A creak broke the silence, leaving the boy frozen with fear. Like a rabbit catching the sight of a carniverous creature, he stayed still, hoping to prevent any problems with his drunken dad. Still unmoving, his dad made another snore, sending the boy a great deal of serenity. He calmed himself down, making his decent to the front door. One step at a time, he tip toed all the way to the exit, making his way to the outside world. He slowly closed the door, feeling it close all the way to protect the premises from was outside, 'Or inside.' He stepped on the small walkway of his front yard, feeling the warm summer breeze flow through his hair. The sun gave a tingling, warm sensation sink through his shirt.

It was a perfect summer day. It reminded him of Namine. He subtle, sweet smile warming the the heart that pounded in his chest. Her pale, blue eyes sparkling at his. The blonde hair that flowed down her head, waterfalling to her shoulders. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about her since that night on friday. The kiss drove him crazy just thinking about it. Her soft lips grazing his, taking ever inch of his mouth for granted. Her delicious taste was still fresh in his mind, thinking of her sweet flesh caressing his. It was enough to make him go nuts!

The only problem was the fact that she didn't feel the same way. Only friends. It hurt Roxas to know that he loved someone who couldn't even think about loving him back. 'Wait... love?' he made a sudden gasp after realizing his true feelings for her. He shook them off however. 'It can't be love... I barely know her and I can't fall for someone that easily... can I?' his thoughts argued in his head, making a war of emotions.

_I can't love her!_

_But I can't stop thinking about her..._

_Shut up! You just met her!_

_I know but she makes me feel something I haven't felt in so long..._

_It is just a crush! Mere puppy love! Nothing more..._

_Yeah but maybe it is something more... there must be more to this story... right?_

_NO! Stop thinking! You had crushes before! What makes her different?_

_Well what doesn't?_

_She's only a girl!_

_She's a special girl... she is different..._

_She isn't anything to you!_

_But she is everything to me!_

The battle of thoughts continued on his brain. It almost hurt, hearing the negative and positive fight over what was right. The aching in his skull only got worse as the two voices fought over dominance.

_Is she really that important?_

_To me..._

_But there is so much more for you!_

_But this is what my heart wants!_

_You need a reality check..._

_Maybe I'm tired of reality..._

His imagination was interrupted by a ring in his pocket. His phone lit up showing a name on it's screen. 'Namine' his eyes widened over her convienent text. Looking through the phone, Roxas noticed her message

**Namine: Hey can we hang out today? Just u and me! :)**

He smiled at her sudden text. It was cute to him. Everything about her made him laugh, smile, and just plain happy. He responded to her, grinning at every letter he typed.

**Roxas: Yea sure. Where?**

**Namine: Um... how about the park? We can chill on the hill or something! c:**

**Roxas: Ok cool. See ya! :)**

Roxas was still unsure of her feelings for the colorguard girl. He shrugged the unknown feeling off, and decided to go meet the girl.

* * *

><p>The sunset was barely starting, giving a small hint of orange to the sky. The sight was astonding to the boy as he treaded through the bumps of the hill, walking up the steep hill. Looking up the tall grass, he saw a bit of blonde hair peeking over the green strands. He smiled, knowing who the figure was. Stepping through the tall grass, he saw her sprawled on the ground drawing in a notepad. She was so focused with her work, she didn't even noticed Roxas creeping up behind her. He took the opportunity to see exactly what she was drawing. Closer and closer, he crept toward Namine, hoping to catch what she was drawing before she caught him. He suddenly noticed a similar look to the figure on the paper. Tall spikey hair, a strong stare, and a normal smile. It was him! The picture was amazingly accurate. The one thing he took full notice on was the scratch on his face.<p>

He leaned in closer to her, trying his best to keep still. He let out a quiet sigh, sending a hot breath of air to her neck. She felt his warm air escape his mouth and turned. She jumped as she saw him take notice in her little drawing.

"OH! HEY!" she tried her best to hide the paper, slamming the notebook cover closed. She looked up at him for acceptance, trying to seem innocent of her actions. Roxas just shook his head. He put his hands on the sides of her shoulders. Feeling her flesh made her shiver from delight. His touch made her feel right, and wrong. Roxas rubbed her skin, making smooth strokes across her arms. Slowly moving his hands down, he reached for the notebook she hid in her hands. Namine gave little resistance. His manipulative ways made it impossible for her to say no to him. Everything he did, she allowed him to do. 'I hope that doesn't effect me in the future...'

He opened the book, skimming through the pages of the beautiful masterpiece. The whole pad had amazing creations inside, keeping their beauty secret from unaccepting eyes of others. Finally he found the picture she was recently working on. It was his face close up, but most of the emphasis was on the scar, having a great amount of detail in that one area.

"Does it bother you or something?" he asked her, feeling a sense of judgement of his wound. She widened her eyes from his accusation. It hurt her to make him feel that way.

"Oh Roxas... your stupid sometimes you know that?" she told him, patting the ground for him to sit on. He sat next to her, offended by her last remark. He looked at the sunset to keep him from looking in her lovely eyes. "I couldn't ever think that way of you! You're my friend. I am just... worried is all..."

Roxas felt confused by her confession. "What do you mean worried?" He started picking the pieces of grass nervously. He fiddled with the blades of green, rubbing them against his fingers. "I am fine..." Doubt fueled his last sentence, not making his answer believable.

"Roxas whatever... WHOEVER... is hurting you... you can tell me... I won't judge you..." Namine said as she began to rub his back for comfort. He felt his voice become shakey, losing control of his feelings and emotions he has tried so hard for so long to hide. "Tell you what..." she began, creating a solution to their communication problem. "I will tell you about my past... feelings... and such if you promise to tell me also... deal?" Namine held out a pinky, awaiting for his agreement. He smiled at her cute gesture.

"It's more complicated than you think... I can't find myself to tell you..." Namine brought her pinky back, more befuddled than ever. She brushed her hair behind her ear, trying to find a way to break through his hard barrier to reach his soft, mysterious emotions. It was then she decided to take a risk.

She took in a small breath of air, and turned to the blonde drummer, "My dad... was a heavy gambler." she told him, letting go of her deep inner thoughts. "He loved my family, but got into trouble... w-with debt..." Roxas looked up to see water at the edges of her eyelids. She continuously blinked, trying to get rid of the pesky tears. "Th-then he left..." her voice struggled to keep a steady pace becoming scratchy and depressing. It hurt Roxas to see her this way. He could have stopped her, but he decided to hear the rest of her saddening story.

"We're... we're ok now..." Namine took the tears into her hands, wiping them free from her delicate face. "I always imagined... him coming home... with us... but it's ok... me and Riku are fine..." her broken voice cracked, still hurting her to continue the harsh tale. "Mom... our mother... she says she over it..."

Roxas looked down at the ground to avoid contact with her glossy blue eyes. He continued his thought battle in his mind, trying to make up his next move.

_Let her be, you'll only make matters worse_

_You don't know that! It could make matters better_

_But chances are they may not_

_But chances are the may be!_

_We don't know how she'll react!_

_I want to know how!_

_It may not be a good idea_

_But she needs me... I need her_

_She might not need you_

_Well right now I know she does... I feel it..._

He knew damn well it was him time to take care of her. She told him something so personal, so private, it was the only thing he could do in return of her favor. Roxas slowly brought his arms around her, looking up at her small face. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her everything. Considering the circumstances, the results could be harmful to his and Sora's lifestyle. They could be sent to a foster home away from each other. Away from the island. Away from home. It hurt to keep their father's cruel acts secret, but it would hurt even more to be apart from his twin.

Roxas lifted his hand, brushing more of Namine's platinum blonde hair away from her pale skin. "If I could tell you... believe me I would... but for now you have to trust me. It's best for me and Sora this way. Please... Believe me." Looking deep into her pale sapphire eyes, he kept her in a trance. She nodded her head, still focused on his gaze. The connection between them was like a magnet, refusing to rip apart from each other. Namine broke the stare, looking off into the sunset. Roxas followed, glancing at the colorful rays beaming across the sky. The orange clouds blended with the pink and yellow sky. It was like a masterpiece. Roxas kept his hands on her small figure, keeping her to himself. She was so delicate, so fragile, it was almost like he could snap her in half just by one sudden move. Holding onto the small girl, he watched the colors flying around them in the lovely afternoon sky.

Namine brought her hands up from his grasp, looking directly at the sun. She brought her fingers together to create a small frame. From her perspective, she looked at the sunset like a work of art, as her hands cupped the scenery.

"What are you doing?" Roxas laughed at her artistic personality kicking in, mesmerized by her silly actions. Her saddness was wiped away, hidden by a fake smile. Roxas knew she was trying to hide her real feelings, but it was better to see her this way. She was doing her best to hide her past, moving on with what was to come. She looked around the hilltop, trying to pinpoint perfect scenery for her planned drawing.

"I'm checking to see what this would look like as a painting... I love the colors and I want to recreate it..."

"So is it art material..?"

Namine turned to smile up at him. She bowed her head up and down. "Yep!"

She stood herself up, wiping the blades of grass of her dress. She held out a hand in his direction, grabbing his wrist. "Wh-what?"

"C'mon before it's too late!"

She picked him up from the ground and sat him down with his back facing the sun. He was puzzled by her sudden movement, curious to what she was going to do next. She ran to her notebook and pencil and quickly sat herself down. "OK! This should take 20 minutes."

"Wait Namine what are you-?"

"Don't move! Your hair will already be a hassle to draw with you standing still!"

Roxas' eyes widened from her hint. 'Draw? Me?' He looked around the hill noticing the sun slowly making it's way down the horizontal landscape. "Namine I'm not sure..."

"Ugh! I messed up your hair... Don't worry... you'll look great... you don't doubt my skills do you?" She said, still focused on her paper. Roxas was still unsure of her motives, but went along with it. The only thing he could do now was go with the flow and hope that fate would be kind.

'But it means so much more...'

* * *

><p>SO YEAH! THEY HUNG OUT! SECRETS WERE KEPT! PEOPLE CRIED PEOPLE DIED PEOPLE LIED! YEAH!<p>

I love the fact she draws stuff cause I do too and once you get into it, there is no stopping you! I worked on a piece all day today and it took me 7 straight hours! I'm proud of the outcome though! :)

REVIEWS!

**TwinToshiro:** I tried it but I'm not sure if it is my cup of tea, ya know? I may have them be independent individuals or find someone else. I guess I can't find the chemistry between them... :/ I don't see it. Like with Kairi and Roxas (Who thought of that?) I just can't see them liking each other.

REVIEW THIS! I usually reply! :) Let me know how you feel. Everyone can review so it's not hard! :P

I think the story is about to spiral outta control cause even I barely know what's gonna happen next... hahaha! I'll get it in track soon... I have the main idea I just lost the path to that specific plan! IMPROVISE TIME!

LOVE YA'LL!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter was influenced by "_Yesterday's Feelings_" by the _Used._

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG!

ENJOY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Yesterday's Feelings<br>The last week of band camp finally kicked off. The kids were becoming anxious, excited for their first performance coming up the following friday. The field was covered with scattered groups of kids, drinking water for their ten minute break. Namine couldn't help but peek over at the drumline's little group. The drummers were all jumping around, dancing, and annoying all the other kids. She couldn't help but laugh at Axel pouring water on top of Riku's head.

"Hey what's up?" Kairi asked, sitting herself next to her friend. Sweat poured down their foreheads, drenching their hair, skin, and clothing. The day reached a record high of 117 degrees fahernheit. The weather, however, was merely a setback, not stopping the band from their very important practice time 'Unfortunately...'

"Uh nothing... just sitting... on the grass..."

"Hey where were you last friday? You weren't at the movie thing with the rest of us..."

Namine froze, a trembling chill shot through her system. She couldn't possibly tell Kairi she ditched her for Roxas, let alone went to Axel's party. The sad part would be that she couldn't tell Kairi about the night with him, the sunday morning with him, or even the kiss that refreshed the desire of his lips. The feel of his rough, masculine lips on her smooth ones. The event her and her best friend were waiting to giggle and scream about had to be kept a secret to keep their friendship. If she didn't tell her, then Kairi would never believe her again, having a trust that was shared with no one but her would be broken.

This would surely be a test of their friendship. Tell Kairi she went to see one of the people she despises the most, or lie to her and lose trust she had spent so long to earn. Namine couldn't make up her mind. 'What would happen? What would the consequences be?'

Kairi noticed Namine's lack of attention, seeing her eyes go blank. Bring her hand to the blonde's face, she slowly waved it up and down hoping to stop her train of thought. Her actions were useless, not getting the attention of her friend.

"Nam? NAM?" Kairi snapped her fingers in front of the girl's pale, beautiful face, snapping her out of her hypnosis. Coming back to reality, she jumped back falling toward the ground. Her head made a giant thud on the hard turf, creating a raddling inside her head. Her brain began to ring, sending a giant amount of pain through her neck and head. She shut her eyes from the hurting sensation flowing in her mind. Kairi just covered her mouth in shock, not knowing what to do. "Oh my god are you ok?"

Namine patted her head, trying to rub away the wound. Rising herself up slowly, she felt the whole world spinning around, making her dizzy. "Yeah I-I'm alright... I just hit my head is all..." she winced, feeling a bit of blood trickle down to her small fingers. The red coated her hand with red, giving off fear to the two girls. The blood began to taint her lovely blonde hair, creating a crimson hue to her lucious strands. "Am... am I...?"

"Nam! You're bleeding!" Kairi said, standing up from the hot grass. "C'mon we gotta see the nurse!" She put a firm grasp on Namine's arm, helping her up from the ground to the school's direction. The both of them headed toward the inside of the school's interior. Passing through the cars, they rushed to the indoors. Just as they were about to make it inside, a person stopped in front of them, headed toward the opposite direction. The outline of the figure was very blurry in Namine's perspective as her eyesight began to fail her.

Namine's vision was slowly going away, her consciousness was fading, losing grip of staying awake. She could hear the faint sound of a familiar voice echoing in her mind. The scratchy, boyish tone reverberating in her mind. "Roxas?"

"Kairi what the hell happened?"

"I don't know? She just fell backwards and hit herself! We need to get her to the nurse!"

Namine couldn't translate the voices well in her mind, not quite understanding their echoing tones in her skull. Both voices struggled to make sense, barely keeping her awake.

"The nurse will only give her a cracker! We need to take her to the hospital!"

"But what about practice?" Namine soon heard a the sound of skin slapping, hearing Roxas or what she thought was Roxas groan from annoyance.

"I think this is a little more important! C'mon take her to my car!" The three of them dashed pass the cars, finding Roxas and Sora's pick up truck. Setting her in the back seat, she moaned in pain, feeling dizzy from all the moving. Roxas started the car, and looked back for a moment. Her painful cries made him hurt a tad, feeling sorrow for her uncomfort. He stared at her for a bit, watching her sluggishly hold her wound. She was at the brink of passing out.

"GO ALREADY!" Kairi yelled, hitting his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He didn't have to be told twice, backing out of the parking lot and rushing to the direction they needed to be. They spared no time in trying to find help for their hurting friend, racing against the clock, Roxas sped up and hastily made their way.

* * *

><p>Finally making it to the hospital, Roxas carried Namine inside, supporting her head in one of his hands, and holding her legs in the other. He felt top heavy with the extra amount of weight, but braced through it for her safety. Making sure no more blood seeped through her body, he held one hand on the opening, keeping most of the substance at halt. The three teens entered the threshold of the buidling, making their way to the nearest doctor. Namine just laid in Roxas' arms, her body limp and barely alive. The thought scared him, feeling her blood spill in his hand. 'Please Namine! Hold on! We're almost done!'<p>

The waiting room was booming with patients, doctors, and nurses hustling around the white room. None of the employees took a second look at them. Everyone was too preoccupied with their own worries, racing around the halls and elevators. The hustle and bustle confused them, but they had to attend to Namine's needs first.

"Excuse me! We need help!" Roxas asked around, being ignored by almost all civilians inside the health center. "Sir? Please?" They were going no where, still ignored by all who walked by. Namine was losing more and more blood by the minute, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, about to pass out. The more he asked, the more he was constantly ignored.

Kairi had enough of this nonsense, stomping her foot down and clearing the room of knew exactly how to get her way. Placing two fingers in her mouth, she blew sa loud, obnoxious whistle sure enough to grab all the attention of the room, getting the doctors to stop in their tracks. "HEY! SHE'S DYING AND WE NEED HELP!" soon enough a doctor took Namine away from their grasp, putting her on a gurney to be surrounded by a giant amount of nurses. Even though he was a little unsure about her methods, he was glad she got the job done.

Roxas made his way to Kairi, having faith in the medical help that they put Namine's life in. All they could do now was watch the doctors whisk Namine to an emergency room. Roxas moved to a seat, getting comfortable in the area. Kairi, however, still stayed standing, staring at the doors like a loyal dog awaiting for their owner to return to them. Her faith radiated through the halls, sending a warm atmosphere around the waiting area.

Roxas leaned over and slowly grabbed her hand. The feel of skin scared her a bit, but her tension faded as she saw a sense of caring in his eyes. "Don't worry... she's tough... she'll make it..." he smiled as he hoped to calm her down. The two of them sat down, and waited for a sign, a warning, anything to bring Namine back.

* * *

><p>A few hours after arriving, Kairi and Roxas waited, sitting in their chairs awaiting news about their injured friend. Kairi had called Rinoa about her daughter, but couldn't reach her through her cell phone or the resturaunts landline. They promised to try again later, but how would they be able to determine the right time to tell her mother that Namine was currently in the E.R.? Roxas couldn't help but worry. Who wouldn't worry? One of his friends, best friend, crush, whatever relationship was going on between them, was hurt and at a very critical state.<p>

Just imagining her bloody head, and her soft whimpers made him hurt on the inside.

Slowly looking around, his eyes caught a glimpse of Kairi holding herself in her arms. She had fallen asleep just awhile ago, after all they had been there for a long period of time. Her legs curled up in the chair as she rested on the side of the wooden chair. 'At least someone is peaceful...' he smiled at her childish appearance as she was balled up in the small seat.

The hall was very calm now that the time had passed by. He looked at his wrist watch, taking a peek of the current time. '8:43' he noticed, worried for Sora's well-being. Leaving his brother to fend for himself, he knew that he must have worried his twin from his sudden departure. After taking Namine to the hospital, he didn't think about Sora. 'Did he get home without the truck? Is he ok being alone with dad?' The unknown was killing him, feeling his stomach curdle from the thoughts of his brother in danger.

"You're the one who brought Namine Rose here. Am I correct?" Roxas snapped his head up, freeing himself from his inner thoughts. His blue eyes met with a pair of unmatching ones. The woman's brown hair fell barely to her shoulders, the layers waving a bit at the ends. Her scrubs were wrinkled a bit from her running around so much.

"Uh yeah... is she ok?"

"Yes she is fine. She just hit her head hard enough for a flesh wound. We stitched her up and she should be fine by the next day."

Roxas sighed in sudden relief, leaning back against his chair. "Wait! Can... can we go see her?"

The doctor just looked puzzled, pondering the question. "Are you family?"

"Well no but..."

She quickly interupted, knowing the answer. "I'm sorry sir but only family..."

Roxas wouldn't have it. He didn't mean to blurt it out but it was the only way he could see if she was truely ok. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" The words bounced around the walls, echoing around the long hallway. The doctor nodded in agreement, checking her clipboard. After a bit of searching, she looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Ok sir, but be careful. She's still recovering."

"Thank you... doctor... uh doctor?"

The woman giggled, placing a hand on her nametag. "Call me Yuna. Anyways, Namine is on the third floor, room 305." She suddenly rushed off, busying herself with another patient. Roxas took the moment to check on Kairi, who still was asleep. 'Thank goodness...' Slowly standing up, he walked off to the elevator to go and find Namine.

Reaching the third floor, he look around to find a fork in the road, leading to three halls. 'Now I'm gonna be lost for sure...' he stared down each hall, hoping to find the right one. He walked down the middle hall, making his decent down the long passageway. He checked the first door, making sure he was heading in the right direction. '300... perfect! I'm close!' He dashed further down the long path, finally reaching his destination. '305... I hope she's ok...'

He rested a hand on the solid surface of the door, hesitating a bit before finally earning the courage to walk inside. He carefully twisted the doorknob, and peeked his head through the area. It was then he saw little Namine laying in her bed, he hair was cleansed of the horrid red that painted over her lovely blonde hair. Her hospital robe bagged over her small body. She was resting her head on her pillow, as her hands folded over her abdomen. The girl looked like sleeping beauty, gently laying on the hospital bed.

Roxas walked across the shiny white floor, making his way to her. She was so calm, so relaxed, his nervous guilt was washing away as he watched her sleeping. Her recovery made his worry end, his nerves finally at ease from his previous fears. Still moving toward her, his sneakers made a screech against the tile ground, awaking the girl.

Namine's eyes snapped open, her gaze moving to the boy standing over her bed. She quickly pulled the blanket over her hideous hospital gown, trying to hide it away from him. All Roxas could do was giggle at her shyness. He was glad she was still herself, safe from what had worried everyone. "H-hey..." She brought her hands to her face, hiding her face from him also. The doctors had to clean the blood off of her, which also meant cleaning her makeup from her face. There she was, no makeup, ugly clothes, and messed up hair. Her cheeks turned red from embarassment. 'I bet he thinks I look like a troll doll now... ugh...'

Roxas begged to differ, as he didn't think of her natural state to be ugly. Sure, she looked great with makeup on, but she didn't look bad without it. It was almost better to him, looking at her in a whole new angle.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders, still not sure how to feel. She barely remembered what happened, the memories were vague in her mind. Her mind was still not in full function, still a bit dizzy from the operation. "Can't complain... ya know?"

"That's good..." He didn't know what came over him, but he rushed up against her and wrapped his arms around her fragile torso.

Just like the scene in the hall, his instincts overtook his actions taking control of him. She was surprised at his sudden embrace, but accepted it, happy that he showed a bit of friendly affection. A thought struck her as she felt him rub against her back in glee. "Hey... how did you get in here? I thought only family could come visit here..."

His eyes widened, not sure how to answer her question. "Um... I uh..." He pulled himself back away from her, scratching his neck in search of his answer. "I kinda told them we were engaged..."

Namine's jaw dropped, shocked from his explanation. The previous blush had come back, redder than ever. The image made her tingle inside, feeling a sense of terror and joy from his reason. She tried to laugh, trying to make the awkwardness flee the scene. It was a very noble thing of him to do after all. He laughed along with her. "I'm just happy you're ok..."

She brought her eye contact to his, meeting with his ocean blue eyes. "Me too... I'm just... well..." She looked down a bit, trying to find an good response. Fiddling with her thumbs a bit, she kept thinking. She looked back up at him, looking straight into his kind eyes. "I'm glad..."

'Now that you're here...'

* * *

><p>TBH! I loved this chapter... my personal opinion, but whatever. I think it's cute! :) and yeah... ever had to get stitches? They hurt lie a S.O.B. (son of a bitch for those who don't know!) It's not fun! Hospitals aren't fun! And yeah I find it cute that Roxas did that cause thats what happened to my aunt when she got in a wreck and her friend wanted to see her (but her friend was a girl XD hahahaha it worked tho) I find it romantic! Yeah so sorry I've been M.I.A. I just had a competition this weekend! Regionals in Austin... :) yeah we did ok! HEHE! I will be trying to keep this more constant.<p>

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**TwinToshiro**: Yeah I like them too but here I want to try new stuff... see what sizzles ya know? (Like bacon!) yeah I liked that too! :) It gives us more insight I guess!

**roxaslvr14**: WOW long review! XD Thank you sooo much! I'm a geek too which is why i started this! Why wait for something you want when you can do it yourself? And Thanks for the support! It really means a lot! I love it! Sorry I havent been able to update but I have gotten busy! :) I'll try to keep it more constant but I just have an uneven schedule... (No life + no computer... OR Life+ Computer!) It's not fair! :)

**Rescued-Doll**: Thank you! I a white girl with no espanol so sorry I can't read it... my friend tried to translate for me but I was look O.o 'this ain't working' and Thats how I imagine him to do but I thought.. nah Axel doesn't seem like the guy to go after Namine... he doesn't seem like the guy to go for her... but I'm doing something similar! :)

REVIEW! FAVORITE! WHATEVER! :) I just enjoy the support and response! It's super awesome!

Have a nice day c:


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was based off of the song 'The Diary' by Hollywood Undead... (IN LOVE WITH THEM ^.^)

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR DO I OWN THIS SONG!

YOU GUYS! I got soo many hits from like all over the world that it almost makes me cry! I love the international stuff! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: For Too Long Now...<p>

Roxas had so much on his mind. Constantly flipping through channels, he kept clicking the remote, hopelessly searching through the tv. Show by show, he kept scanning each one. Sora was a bit annoyed by his useless antics, standing up to grab the control from his brother's hand.

Even after the remote was taken away, Roxas just sat there, looking out to space. His body was unmoving, not making one single motion. His eyes were almost dead, paused by his train of thought. His brother shoved him, hit him, even spit on him, anything to make him awake from his frozen state. Nothing.

"Dude... wake up...!" He said, throwing the remote in his lap.

In one swift motion, Sora swung a punch towards his face, stopping right in front his left eye. Roxas didn't even flinch. Now Sora was determined to awaken Roxas from his trance, whatever it took to get his brother to end his stupid charade.

"Roxas? Roxas? ROXAS?"

* * *

><p><em>Roxas was standing in the middle of a beach, as the clouds hovered over the water. The sky was gray with depression, making the scene look serene, yet unhappy. They sand was white, blowing hard across the his face, pinching at his skin.<em>

_Piece by piece, the sand kept irritating his skin. The water suddenly swept across his feet, sending an icy chill to his legs. He jumped away from the freezing waves. He was befuddled for a bit. _

_Usually the beach was a happy, sunny experience but now it was like a nightmare. Just as he tried to find a way out, a hand gently grasped his shoulder, turning him around. There, he saw the light blonde hair stand out from the enviroment. The young girl's body was framed with a beautiful white dress. The dress' length was short, not covering her delicious, creamy legs. Her beautiful blue eyes stared down at his soul, as she smirked at his puzzled behavior. "Namine?"_

_"Hey Roxas..."_

_"What are you-"_

_"I wanted to see you..."_

_"What do y-" His speech was cut off by the feel of soft lips caressing his. His eyes were opened wide with shock from her sudden action, but he finally put himself at ease as he caught up to what was happening. He didn't ask questions, never stepped back, he just went along with it. She was finally kissing him, so there wasn't anything to complain about. He closed his eyes, gently licking her lips. The sweet feeling of her made him overjoyed, warming his heart. _

_He dared to move farther, brushing her lips with the tip of his tongue. Surely, she gave him entrance to her mouth, opening up a bit. He thrust his tongue inside, battling her's for control. Continuously fighting for dominance, Namine was defeated, feeling his tongue glide of hers. Her lips were covered with his, feeling his rough experienced mouth take over. He didn't hold back, taking every ounce of her that he only dreamed of doing. Just as he was enganging more into the kiss, she slowly pulled away from him. They stayed like that for awhile, just nuzzling together, rubbing their faces together. The warmth of her body felt right to him, but soon left him. Her face pulled back, leaving him cold and alone. Confused, he opened his eyes to see she had suddenly disappeared._

_"Namine?" There was no reply. He started to turn, trying to find a glimpse of the blonde girl. She left no footprints, no tracks, and no clues to where she had gone to. _

_"Namine?" He turned away from the ocean view to suddenly see a forest that almost appeared out of no where. The leafy foliage hung over the shore, hiding the darkness that lied within it's roots. The exotic jungle scared him a bit, hearing the noise of random animals lurking about. It was then he heard the sweet sound of what he hoped was Namine. _

_"Roxas?"_

_"NAMINE!" He heard her voice echo inside the forest, breaking through the loud sounds of the crashing waves and screeching animals. _

_"Find me," Her voice was calm, almost at peace. Even when she was lost, she was relaxed. Roxas couldn't say the same thing, scared out of his wits about her well being. He started searching through the thick woods, hoping to find her. _

_"Namine! Keep talking I'll find you!"_

_"Find me,"_

_It was like a broken record replaying over and over. Repeating the same phrase, Roxas was on a quest to find her. Mud clung to his pants as he rushed through puddles and puddles, running through the earthy dirt. He swept through large leaves, thick branches, everything to be with her. He had to find her, he couldn't be alone again. His expedition was tireless, still looking for her beautiful face._

_"Namine?"_

* * *

><p>"Roxas? ROXAS?" No answer, Roxas was still in la la land. Sora grabbed an empty bag of chips, throwing the leftover crumbs at his motionless brother. Piece by piece, it was useless. Roxas still just sat there, blankly staring at a wall. Now Sora was mad.<p>

Outraged and annoyed, Sora stomped over to the kitchen, to the fridge to get his cooler for marching band. Checking the contents, he swirled it around feeling the cold water cascade inside the big jug. A smirk grew across his face as his plan went into action. He walked over to his brother to prepare for a splash. As he picked up the water cooler, a bit of water fell to Roxas' feet, making him jump a bit before returning to his frozen position. "This'll wake you up..."

Swinging the jug downwards, he watched as the water poured down his brother's hair and spine, waking him up instantly. The shivering water sprinkled across the room as his brother leaped up from his chair. He suddenly fell over, flat on his back, drenched in the freezing liquid.

"Wake up asshole!"

"MAN! WHAT THE HELL?" Sora laughed his ass off on the damp, wet floor. He was rolling around laughing, grabbing his hurting sides from laughing so hard. The same cackle kept going on and on, fueled by the angered look of his twin. Just a mere look would make Sora tear up in laughter.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Y- you- were!" Sora couldn't even talk, still uncontrollably laughing. The more he chuckled, the more Roxas just got angry. Before he could even argue with his brother, there was a sudden bang at the door. _**SLAM!**_

The two of them looked past the room to see there father, angered by who knows what. His eyes furiously glared at his two sons, as his yellow eyes glared them both down. His white hair was crazier than normal, messied from what they could only assume was a fight. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, painting his chin red. His stance was unsteady, obviously due to the fact that he had been drinking.

Sora and Roxas felt fear overtake them, scared for what was to happen next. It was like a game of chance, never knowing what will happen. The only problem was that this game always ended up with a negative and painful outcome.

"D-dad?"

Their father screamed, roaring towards their direction. He dashed toward them, bringing his fists up.

Sora closed his eyes, bringing his hands and arms over his face. Roxas held his ground, ready to fight for him and his own brother. He knew he had no chance, but it was better that he defend Sora rather than both of them getting seriously injured.

Finally reaching them, his footing was lost in the slippery wet floor. Xemnas fell to the ground, smacking his head on the surface. The twins only stood their, scared to make any movement. The man just laid there on the wet ground. He made no motion, just laid there unconcious. Roxas was anxious to leave, knowing what would happen if their father was awake.

"C'mon let's go!"

"No wait..." Sora said, approaching the unmoving body. He brought his face closer and closer, examining the old man. His breathing was irregular, but moving. "He's still breathing..."

"Good to know! Now let's go!" He loudly whispered, prepared to dash to his room. Sora was still looking at their drunk dad, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"NOT SO FAST!" The man grabbed Sora's neck in a tight grip, squeezing his hands around his small throat. He pushed Sora against the nearest wall, tightening his hold on the young boy's neck. All Sora could do was gag and beg, scared for his own life. His father lifted up higher against the wall, making him dangle over the ground. Sora kicked around, trying to make his father release him from his deathly grip.

"D-dad... please..."

"Shut up! You're not my son!" He said roughly, still under the whiskey's spell. Her squeezed tighter and tighter, making Sora yelp. He tried his best to loosen the old man's grasp, but it was no use. Their father was too strong. Squeak by squeak, his voice was leaving him, but his father kept choking him, staring at his son's useless pleas.

It was almost like entertainment to him. Watching his own son beg for mercy and grovel at his feet. The more he saw his sons hurt, the better he felt. His sadistic grin grew wilder as Sora's eyes rolled back from the loss of air. He was only a few a few tight squeezes away from possible death. What his father did forget was that he had another son.

Roxas suddenly jumped on his father's back, trying to help free his brother. "Let him go! Bastard!"

Scratching his face, kicking his legs, Roxas did anything to get Sora out of the hands of the drunken father. He hung on to his father's shoulders, trying to reach for Sora. Xemnas chuckled evily, watching the pathetic attempts of his sons.

Xemnas released Sora, dropping him to the ground. He turned around, Roxas still clinging on his back. Before Roxas could do anything, Xemnas slammed him against the wall, pressing his back harder and harder on his son's ribs. He continued to crush him against the flat wall, hoping to hear the sounds of melodious cracks.

"Dad stop!" He pleaded, feeling the weight of his father push him further and further against the wall. He kept squishing his son even more, feeling him whimper in excrutiating pain. The agony of his sons made him smirk even more. 'This is punishment...'

His dad suddenly pulled back away from the wall, looking back to see his two sons on the ground. Sora was gasping for air, still queezy from the lack of oxygen. Roxas was holding his abdomen, trying to rid the pain his father inflicted on him.

The father knelt down to Roxas' level, looking him straight in the eyes. Roxas coward at his father's stare, backing up a bit. "Where did I go wrong?" Those were the last words Roxas heard before seeing a fist smack against his left eye. That was it.

'I won't be in pain...'

* * *

><p>REVIEW RESPONSES! Each of ya'll get a high five!<p>

animeluv3: Thanks! Their relationship is like they like each other but they don't want to ruin that friendship ya know so they keep it secret from each other but they don't want to be just friends! Hahaa is complicated but you'll get it soon!

Complicated021: Thanks! I do too! It's like my favorite hahah!

roxaslvr14: OMG! I love responding to ya'll cause then I can put in your ideas and such! You're like my favorite reviewer so far! haha! The engaged part happend to my aunt in California and so her friend ( a girl) told the nurse they were engaged to go in and see if she was okay (car wreck) XD it was funny yet romantic! HAHAAH! Thanks for the support it really means alot!

Naruto194: Thanks! I will keep it up! HAHA

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry that I've been gone guys I just had a total spring break vacation to Lousiana! It was fun but I missed doing this stuff! Hahahaa! But i'm back!

Next chapter wil fo SURE have a lemon as an apology for my absence (or maybe just a lime depends how lazy I am...)

LOVE YA'LL

REVIEW AND JUNK! BYE BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was based off of Puddle of Mudd's song "She Hates Me"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Hates Me<p>

Finally, the night had arrived. Parents were chatting on the stands, awaiting to see the bright performance that had been promised for them. Children sat on the edge of the gate, scooting closer to the field to get a better view of their sibling. It was a promising night. Promising for everyone except Namine.

Sitting at the judge's room, she could only anticipate what she would hope to be a good show. Doctor's orders, she couldn't get back on the marching band field until the end of the month. The worst thing about it was that she would only be on the sideline watching her fellow friends perform and have fun. She would be sitting and watching, merely nothing but a mere spectator. 'Useless...' It was a minor setback, but it wouldn't stop her from attending. 'It's not like I'm not aloud to see what is happening...'

It was almost funny. She had never really seen the show from a spectator's perspective. A front view of the band is rare for her, never really seeing a show before besides at competitions. She had a view of the whole field, far and wide. Everything look small in comparison to what it really was. The kids were dots, the flags were smallish squares, and the instruments were nothing but small little specs that sparkled in the setting sun.

The only part of this that wasn't small was the sound. For such a small band, there wasn't any lacking of volume. All that could be heard was the harmonious voices of the instruments. From flute to trombone, there was a clear sound of beauty.

She could only smile at the lovely notes being played. It wasn't anything like on the field. The judges truly were in for a treat once a competition would start.

Looking around the enormous blob on students, she singled out two figures from the crowd. No doubt no one could miss that spikey blond hair. 'Roxas'

She pressed up against the glass to get a better view, but all she could see was that hair. She hadn't spoken to him since the meeting in the hospital. She never really got a chance to since she had been cooped up in that medical room for a few days. This was her first day out.

"Namine? Are you ok with this? You don't have to stay long..." She turned around to see those two bigs ears and wide contagious smile.

"Yes sir. I insist! I really enjoy this actually... it's amazing..." And it truly was. The remarkable room was stretched out and very spacious. There were tables with baskets of food and drinks, soft chairs, and tv's all over. The one thing that Namine couldn't stop thinking about was the view. The window was spread all around the front side of the room, giving a generous view of the entire football field along with the sun setting along the ground. The purple hue only enhanced the magnificent sight. Overall, she had a fantastic show in store for her to watch. Even if it was the parent performance, she knew it was still worth sitting out.

"Well let's just say the judges don't complain to often about the room. They're too busy complaining about the bands..." Namine laughed. She loved Mickey. He was truly a good person with a particularly kind heart. If there was one person she would like to miss the band perfomance with, it would be him.

Actually maybe not. She thought over and over, but she knew in her mind that she would trade her director for Roxas. How much fun it would be for the two of them to judge the show together. Sitting, laughing, judging the other band kids. The amusement could go on.

"It's starting!" said someone from all the way across the room. Rushing to her seat, she peered down at the green square and awaited for the show.

"Is the band ready?" exclaimed Mickey, initiating Riku's drum major salute. "You may be started."

'Finally'

But before anything could happen, a stranger entered inside the room. A hat topped on his head, complemented in a heavy jacket and gloves. A suspicious outfit to wear at the end of summer. Namine couldn't see any sign of who it was. Hair, eyes, mouth, nose; all covered and hidden away, being sure to hide any significant detail that could define who the person was.

Along with the stranger, a swarm of people began to pile up in the room, filling the capacity of the space. More and more, but none of them caught attention like the weather confused man.

"You may seat next to Namine. She's right there!" Mickey says to the unknown person. 'Wait Namine? THAT'S ME!' the blonde girl thought quietly to her self, realizing they were referring to her.

The strange person sat on the stool parallel to Namine, no space seperated the two of them very well. Whatever personal bubble Namine had, it was now popped. The room began to fill with people, bringing them both together.

"Sorry, do you need me to move?"

"Uh no it's fine..." the man coughed. That voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. The hoarse vibrations couldn't disguise the sound, but the identity still eluded Namine's memories.

"Do I know you?" she asked sweetly, trying to move closer to catch a glimpse of the elusive guy's face.

"No most likely not..." He said, pitifully trying to hide his true voice. Just then, Namine came to a sudden realization. That voice was familar because she had heard over and over for awhile now. The same voice that she had first heard when she joined band. The sound that scared her when she messed up. The same tone that comforted her when she was in the hospital. Roxas.

Namine hastily removed the ball cap to reveal that blonde spikey hair that had been so cleverly hidden. Seeing his hair wasn't the only shock. On his face was a whole entire group of black splotches, surrounding his lovely blue eyes. His lips were puffy and scabbed from being split. It was horrible. Seeing something so beautiful turn into something so painful. Looking at him made her hurt, imagining the pain that he braced through. The scars sent a jolt of guilt to her, making her worry even more.

"Roxas?" she whispered, still looking around his face. Finally her eyes caught to the scar that started it all. The one, measily little scar that would be joined by more.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to talk about it... Roxas... whatever is hurting you isn't going to stop. I want to help-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He quietly yelled, sending a tone of anger and irritation. Backing away, Namine still had her eyes at her broken angel. His damaged skin called to her. She had to help him, even if he would hate her for it.

"I'm going to help. I know you don't want me to but- but this is the only way I know to stop this. If I have to call the cops, the government, even the president!"

Roxas just gave her a concerned looked, uncertainty filling his eyes. "Namine... please... if you wanted what was best for me then you would just leave it be!"

"But that's not what's best for you!"

"Maybe I don't want what's best for me!" Now it was on. The two glared the other down, holding their ground. Plausable causes, reasonable solutions, and bitter grudges fueled the fight, continuing on and on. From one to the other, they spat at each other, missing the entire show.

"ROXAS PLEASE!" she pleaded. He didn't even look at her. He viciously grabbed his cap, placing back on his head. Standing from his seat, he cut through the croud like a slice of cake. Moving vividly, he finally made his way to the exit.

Namine huffed, still steaming from the arguement. She turned toward the window in anger, frowning so hard that her nerves started to get sore. "Asshole..." she whispered to herself in fury, still upset with her so called 'friend.' Nothing seemed to cheer her up, not even watching the show. 'Now he hates me... but now I hate him too... why is he so difficult!' She hit her hand against the glass, catching the attention of the other viewers. Whatever. She didn't care. She just lost one of her few friends in band. It was hard enough to lose him.

'But knowing you're hurting...'

* * *

><p>OK OK! Don't shoot me! I promised a lemon and lied AND updated like SUPER LATE! DON'T KILL ME! I was busy with prom and school and my deviation page and my band trip to branson that was a month ago! :( I tried my best. But I'm back! :) The lemon doesn't fit really here so I'm saving it for the perfect time (better story lemon rushed in)<p>

**ATTENTION: go to my profile page and vote on the poll for what comes next... whatever choice you choose will influence the chances of what HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) DO IT!**

So yeah that deviatart page is filled with stuff now... good and bad.. if you wanna look at it be my guest but don't expect amazing creations...

REVIEWS

Twintoshiro: Right? I did! That was the main influence to that chapter! I had completed my KH2 game again! :) hehe

animeluv3: yeah my stories seem to lack that kinda action... thought it deserved it... :)

roxaslvr14: haha ya! thanks for your support soooo MUCH! It truly means a lot! Believe me... the daze was kinda added cause i wanted to get inside Roxas' mind... see what he thinks.. there will be more of them trust me... i love gettin inside the character's heads.

Pepparmince: your review probably got me off my ass to continue writing... hahah! I was so lazy then i lookd at my email and was like "oh I should do that shouldn't I?"  
>Thanks for getting me off my lazy ass to get back! :)<p>

The reason why I'm so hesitant to write this story is because of how little feedback i get.. i feel like it's ignored compared to my other story... :( but I decided to keep going for those who do read and enjoy it! Ya'll INFLUENCE ME! :)


End file.
